Augustum Imperium - Partie première : Tempêtes de Russie
by chevalhistoire
Summary: 35 ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de nouvelles menaces semblent doucement planer sur la communauté magique et, comme toujours, se cristallisent à Poudlard. Mais une crise politique ne se déclenche pas toute seule. Il suffit parfois de lois vieilles d'un demi-millénaire, de mauvaises nominations et d'un concours de circonstances. Mais surtout de beaucoup d'inaction ...
1. Vérité - Octave Fontaine

_**Augustum Imperium**_

_**1. Tempêtes de Russie**_

_Avant toutes choses, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont cliqué sur cette fic'. Mais avant d'arriver à la véritable histoire, j'aimerais éclaircir quelques points :_

_- Tout d'abord, cette fic' va, de manière générale afin de ne pas trop spoiler, parler d'un conflit magique d'ampleur mondiale et non centré sur l'éradication d'un mage noir.. Néanmoins je compte développer le parcours individuel de chaque personnage sur ce fond de politique magique. Les deux aspects s'emboiteront donc plus ou moins_

_- Il y aura beaucoup, Beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, de personnages inventés. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, parce que trente-cinq ans plus tard, nos jeunes héros, et même leurs enfants, ont bien vieilli et incarnent une autre vision, un autre temps, et n'ont surtout, pour la plus-part, plus rien à faire à Poudlard. Néanmoins, les vieilles connaissances pourront réapparaître, régulièrement ou non, comme narrateurs ou simples figurants…_

_- En parlant du narrateur, eh bien, il y en aura plusieurs (tous personnages, ou presque …)_

_- Tout ce qui est dit dans les livres, ainsi que la plus-part des informations données sur Pottermore (du moins celles que je connais) seront respectées_

_- Enfin, dernier mais pas des moindres, c'est ma première « vraie » fic', un peu d'indulgence, de reviews constructives et polies ne seront donc absolument pas de refus …_

_Bonne lecture…_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Vérité - Octave Fontaine**_

* * *

_«Deux demi-vérités ne font pas une vérité»_

_Multatuli, écrivain hollandais  
_

* * *

La maison située dans l'éternelle ombre de la cathédrale de Rochester, dans le Kent, était trop insignifiante pour qu'une personne in-intéressée ne passe son chemin. Alors pourquoi l'Autre s'évertuait-il à l'observer depuis maintenant plus d'une heure de l'autre côté d'une rue déserte ? L'interrogation du jeune garçon qui observait l'étrange passant resta en suspens, car bientôt coupée par la douce exclamation de sa mère :

- « Mais enfin Octave, vas-tu faire autre chose que de bailler aux corneilles devant cette fenêtre ? »

- Il y a quelqu'un dehors. Il observe la maison. Il l'épie, plutôt » répliqua Octave sans se détourner de son poste d'observation.

- Encore. »

C'était une constatation. Le garçon savait ce qu'elle pensait : il ne va pas remettre ça ! Mais, bon gré, mal gré, la femme quitta sa planche à repasser pour jeter un coup d'œil par l'étroite fenêtre. Elle poussa un soupir. Il n'y avait rien, comme d'habitude. Et toutes les promesses de son fils ne changeraient pas ce vide humide d'orage en un dangereux personnage encapuchonné de noir.

Entre chien et loup, la rue inoccupée devenait lugubre, les ombres s'allongeant formant un pavage de ténèbres. Octave était monté dans sa chambre. D'ici, au moins, il pourrait observer tout son content l'étranger. Si seulement il daignait se montrer à nouveau.

En bas, le cri strident de la sonnette retentit. Surement le livreur de pizzas, avec ses insipides plats à la pâte ramollie et à la sauce tomate inexistante. Son père criant « Octave, on a de la visite » surprit donc l'intéressé. Qui descendit l'escalier étroit à toute allure, évitant de justesse son petit frère. Une vision stupéfiante l'attendait. Un homme vêtu d'une cape jaune canari, d'énormes favoris blonds lui coulant sur les joues, enlaçait chaleureusement son père d'une étreinte fraternelle.

- « John, ça faisait si longtemps » disait l'homme aux habits si criards. « Gabriel » répondait son père « Quelle bonne surprise ! ». Et sa mère rosissait affreusement sous les deux bises de l'inconnu qui sonnaient tellement françaises.

- « Vous êtes qui, vous ? » déclara Octave, indigné qu'on fasse si peu cas de lui.

L'homme canari se tourna vers lui, un air réjoui sur le visage, mais qui ne trompa pas le garçon.

- « Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, hein. C'est normal, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, t'étais qu'un marmot en couche-culotte. Je suis un ami d'enfance de ton père et de ta mère. Je suis légèrement plus âgé qu'eux, mais ton père et moi jouions dans le même club de football.»

Octave n'aimait pas le ton de l'homme quand il lui parlait. On n'aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à un demeuré. Ou à un gamin. Ce qui était pire.

- « Et vous vous appelez ? »

- Octave, sois poli voyons ! Et Mark, arrête d'embêter ta sœur !

- Oh, il n'y a pas de mal, Hélène. Je suis le professeur Gabriel Truman.

- Et vous enseignez quoi ?

- C'est justement de cela dont je suis venu parler. »

Et malgré les innombrables demandes de la famille, le professeur Truman ne voulut rien dire de plus avant la fin du repas que les Fontaine tinrent à lui offrir. On ne recevait pas souvent d'amis de longue date, disait John. On ne recevait pas souvent qui que ce soit, pensait Octave.

A la fin du repas, son ventre pansu bien rempli, Truman paru enfin désireux de s'expliquer. Pas trop tôt. Il fit comprendre aux deux adultes qu'il valait mieux que les deux plus jeunes enfants n'entendent pas ce qu'il avait à dire. Ils furent couchés.

Puis Truman, s'éclaircissant la gorge, commença à parler :

- « Après votre dernière année en primaire, vous êtes tous deux allés au collège du quartier. Moi pas. Je vous ai dit que mon père m'avait inscrit dans un prestigieux collège privé. Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Poudlard n'est certes pas un lieu où tous peuvent se rendre, mais ce n'est certainement pas un établissement privé. »

Il plaisantait ? A quoi servait de déballer ses état-d'âme maintenant ? L'irritation du garçon resta muette, non pas par politesse, mais plutôt de stupéfaction :

- « Poudlard est la plus grande école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande. Et c'est dans cet illustre lieu que j'enseigne à présent »

Il plaisantait. Quoi que…

- « Gabriel, c'est assez … surprenant, et très intéressant…Mai je ne vois pas du tout en quoi cela pourrait nous concerner. J'ai certes toujours apprécié les tours de prestidigitateur et je …

- Ce n'est pas de ces tours moldus dont je parle, John, mais de vrai, de pure, de vivide magie. »

Les regards se fixèrent sur le professeur. Impossible, disaient-ils. Possible, répliqua un étrange bout de bois, dont le gai mouvement transforma la théière en un agréable hérisson courroucé d'être l'objet de tant d'attention.

- « Bien maintenant que ce – léger – détail est réglé, nous allons pouvoir nous intéresser aux véritables raisons de ma venue » reprit Truman.

Et, d'un repli de son ample cape rayonnante, il sortit une lettre, une bourse bien remplie, et un anneau mordoré suspendu au bout d'une mince chaine d'or. Il poussa les trois objets vers Octave.

- « Quand vous avez recueilli Octave, vous de…

- Quand vous avez quoi ?! »

Octave Fontaine regarda ses parents. Qui baissèrent l'un après l'autre la tête. Il lui avait caché que… ? Non. Et pourtant. Truman ravala ses paroles. Ses révélations pouvaient attendre. D'autres étaient plus pressées. Il soupira un instant. Le directeur avait vu juste : ce ne serait décidément pas une partie de plaisir…


	2. Lettre - Curtis 'Kurt' Atkins

**_Chapitre 2 : Lettre – Curtis « Kurt » Atkins_**

* * *

_« On ne se souvient vraiment que de ce qui vous était destiné. La mémoire ne lit pas les lettres des autres »_

_Vilhelm Ekelund, écrivain suédois._

* * *

Kurt descendait lentement l'escalier de la demeure familiale, les yeux encore ensommeillés par la trop courte nuit. La retransmission du match _Flèches d'Appleby – Frelons de Wimbourne_ sur l'Ecran à Transmissions Magiques avait duré toute la nuit, le Vif d'Or n'ayant été attrapé par l'attrapeur des Frelons – au grand désespoir du garçon – qu'au bout de six heures de jeu.

Une chaise de cuisine offrit l'asile à son corps fatigué, bientôt couvert d'un léger baiser de sa mère, qui s'activait à beurrer les tartines de son « grand garçon qui ne comprenait décidément pas qu'il fallait se coucher tôt » d'un revers de baguette magique.

Mais les croustillantes tartines laiteusement enduites étaient bien trop appétissantes pour que son blondinet de fils n'écoute que la moitié de ses remontrances. Ou n'entende l'exclamation de son père, venu du fond de la maison, où il décrochait le courrier des pattes d'une demi-douzaine d'hiboux pressés de s'envoler.

Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'il reçut dans son assiette une enveloppe de papier jauni, marqué d'un sceau à l'emblème bien connu.

- « Ch'est pas vrai … » murmura-t-il, s'étouffant à moitié avec sa tartine, avant de sauter dans les bras de ses parents, de ses trois petites sœurs et de son chien.

Toute fatigue momentanément oubliée, il déchira avidement le papier et lut :

_Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Saul Funestar_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie ; Enchanteur Temporel ; Membre honoraire du Comité de Régulation Internationale des Retourneurs de Temps ; Second Ordre de Merlin ;  
Langue-de-Plomb honoraire du Ministère de la magie Britannique._

_Cher Mr. Atkins_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr Atkins, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Gabriel Truman_

_Directeur-adjoint_.

Un grand sourire se lut dans ses yeux. Enfin, disaient-ils. Avec l'aide de son père, il attrapa un des derniers hiboux, griffonna une réponse affirmative d'une écriture peu calligraphique, et renvoya la boule dans plume dans le vaste monde.

Il chercha des yeux la liste de fournitures qui accompagnait la lettre. Un petit frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparue. Mais le sentiment fut court, car il l'aperçut bien vite dans les mains de sa mère, qui l'examinait déjà, semblant additionner gallions et Mornilles dans sa tête. Il lut par-dessus son épaule :

_Les élèves devront se munir de :_

_VETEMENTS_

_- Uniformes (chemises blanches, pull-overs gris clair ou foncé, chaussures noires-et cirage, pantalons ou jupes noires), suite à la réforme n°587 du Comité d'Administration de Poudlard du premier janvier 2028._

_- Trois robes de travail noires, modèle standard_

_- Un chapeau pointu noir_

_- Une paire de gants protecteurs (cuir de dragon ou matière semblable) _

_- Une cape d'hiver noire à attache en argent._

_MANUELS SCOLAIRES_

_- _Le Livre des sorts etenchantements_ (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_

_- _Histoire de la magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac, 8__ème__ édition comprenant les notes d'Albus Dumbledore sur le XXème siècle._

_- _Magie théorique_, d'Adalbert Lasornette_

_- _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, d'Emeric G. Changé_

_- _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_, de Phyllida Augirolle_

_- _Un Chaudron à Poudlard, (_niveau 1_) _d'Horace Slughorn_

_- _Les animaux fantastiques_, de Newt Scamander_

_- _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ de Quentin Jentremble_

_FOURNITURES _

_- 1 baguette magique _

_- 1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_- 1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal_

_- 1 télescope_

_- 1 balance en cuivre_

_- Différentes plumes de graphie_

_- De l'encre de diverses couleurs_

_Les élèves peuvent également apporter, un chat OU un hibou OU un crapaud._

_Il est rappelé aux parents que les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à posséder leur propre balai. De même, après leur répartition, il est rappelé aux parents d'envoyer aux élèves des écussons de leur maison en nombre suffisant pour être arborés sur tous leurs vêtements, tout en notant que ceux-ci NE doivent pas être animés par magie._

_Bien à vous,_

_Pr. G. Truman_

« Eh bien » déclara sa mère, pensive, « Nous irons en fin de semaine au chemin de Traverse acheter tout cela. »

Kurt acquiesça. Il était tellement impatient qu'il en tremblait.

Il sortit en courant de la pièce, murmurant comme à lui-même en chassant une boucle blonde, « je vais à Poudlard, je vais à Poudlard ! »


	3. Gringotts - Gabriel Von Hartenberg

_**Chapitre 3 : Gringotts – Gabriel Von Hartenberg**_

* * *

_"Un ambassadeur est un honnête homme que l'on evoie mentir à l'étranger dans l'intérêt de son pays"**  
**_

_Henry Wotton_

* * *

- « Monsieur l'ambassadeur Von Hartenberg ? » couina une voix de gobelin, sur lequel Von Hartenberg posa un regard condescendant.

- « Que voulez-vous ? » répondit-il dans un anglais qui sonnait trop allemand.

- « Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau… »

L'ambassadeur acquiesça, et, d'un geste discret de la main, invita sa femme et ses deux fils à le rejoindre.

« Où va-t-on » demanda le plus vieux, Karl, las d'être tenu dans l'ignorance. « Silence » lui répondit l'autre garçon, Gabriel, qui, lui, savait bien que père n'aimait pas être interrompu dans ses affaires.

Une fois rendu dans son bureau, tous quatre confortablement installés dans des fauteuils moelleux, le gobelin, en tendant une imposante liasse de papiers, dit :

- « Votre Éminence, voici tous les derniers document administratifs quant au transfert d'une partie de votre patrimoine ici, en Angleterre. »

Tandis que son père lisait consciencieusement les divers documents, Gabriel laissa ses yeux vagabonder, se posant tour à tour sur les différents éléments du bureau du directeur gobelin de Gringotts. Si son propriétaire était minuscule, le lieu de travail était gigantesque, plus haut de plafond que long et large. Trois armures rutilantes semblaient monter la garde, et les murs de pierre polie semblaient étinceler tant ils croulaient sous l'or rutilant des artefacts gobelins.

Mais trop tôt à ses yeux, le garçon fut interrompu dans son observation par la poignée de main finale du directeur et de son père, annonciatrice de l'imminente descente vers les coffres.

La famille de l'ambassadeur suivit un autre gobelin jusqu'à l'entrée des galeries. Là, ils s'installèrent dans deux wagonnets liés entre eux par une mince chaine d'argent qui ne pouvait être que magique – ou de fabrication gobeline, ce qui revenait au même.

Et c'est là que le « fun » commença. Du moins pour les deux garçons, bien aises de goûter à ces montagnes russes improvisées, dont la banque Gringotts d'Allemagne manquait cruellement.

Mais la descente fut trop rapide à leur goût, bien qu'ils fussent allés jusqu'au niveau des coffres les plus profonds. De nouveau sur la terre ferme, Gabriel traina un peu du pied, laissant les autres le devancer d'une dizaine de mètres.

* * *

La descente en wagonnet avait été drôle, ça oui. Mais les raisons qui les y avaient menés ne l'étaient pas. Ca non. Si seulement son père n'avait pas été nommé ambassadeur du Gouvernement Magique d'Allemagne et d'Autriche au cours de l'année précédente, il aurait pu aller, comme tous les sorciers allemands de son âge et de son rang, au Mächtigstab, prestigieuse école de magie privée, où les sang-purs seuls étaient acceptés. Mais non, le Ministre avait décidé de les exiler au Royaume-Uni, peut-être car son père avait bien trop d'appuis au ministère pour ne pas ébranler sa position.

Et maintenant, il devait aller à Poudlard, où l'on rencontrait autant de Sang-de-Bourbe que d'armures mal huilées. Mais peut-être, avec un peu de chance, irait-il à Serpentard, la maison de son frère ? Selon les légendes, aucun Impur n'y était jamais entré, et selon les préceptes de son illustre fondateur, aucun n'y entrerait jamais : c'était donc la seule maison valable pour lui.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte gigantesque, d'airain forgé, et qui paraissait d'autant plus monumentale que le plafond était bas.

Le gobelin qui les menait demanda à Von Hartenberg père d'apposer sa main contre la paroi en même temps que lui. Les battants de la porte s'écartèrent, révélant sous les yeux stupéfaits de Gabriel un spectacle qu'il n'avait jamais pu contempler de lui-même. S'il savait qu'ils étaient riches, très riches, il n'aurait jamais deviné à quel point. La fortune qui s'étalait devant ses yeux brillait tellement qu'il ne put que les détourner. Et ce n'était qu'une fraction. Voilà donc comment son frère avait reçu un Éclair de Feu III !

Il senti la main de son père se poser sur son épaule, posant peu après dans ses mains un sac rempli de pièces.

- « Ta mère et toi, vous allez acheter tes affaires. Karl vient avec vous. J'ai à faire. »

Et il prit seul un wagonnet pour remonter à la surface. Les trois Von Hartenberg restants le suivirent peu de temps après avoir refermé leur coffre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'air libre.

* * *

Le temps que son jeune fils achète sa baguette – bois de cerisier, ventricule de cœur de dragon, trente-trois centimètres – sa mère s'occupa des différents livres obligatoires, accompagnés d'autres de son choix afin que ses fils se nourrissent de « saine littérature », du télescope, et des diverses fournitures de potions et de papeterie. Puis elle laissa l'ainé avec quelques camarades de Serpentard devant _le Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch_, avant d'emmener Gabriel _Au Royaume du Hibou,_ où il devint l'heureux propriétaire d'un hibou Grand-Duc imposant aux serres en argent massif. Enfin, plus ou moins avec bonne volonté, le futur élève fut trainé jusqu'à la boutique de Madame Guipure.

Quand ils entrèrent, deux jeunes filles discutaient sur deux tabourets voisins. L'une semblait expliquer à l'autre le monde, tant elle parlait avec excitation. L'autre l'écoutait avidement, visiblement un peu perdue.

Sang-de-Bourbe.

Gabriel ni sa mère ne pipèrent mot. Mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

C'est pourquoi, quand les deux filles et leurs parents nouvellement arrivés sortirent, ils ne s'écartèrent pas pour les laisser passer. Ils restèrent sans bouger, les forçant à les éviter. Gabriel planta son regard dans celui de la bavarde. On ne devait pas fréquenter n'importe qui. Car, après tout, on ne devient pas sorcier, on le nait. Mais c'est un privilège qui peut se perdre.


	4. Baguettes - Denna Wood

**_Chapitre 4 : Baguettes – Denna Wood_**

* * *

_"Celui qui accepte le mal sans lutter contre lui, coopère avec lui"_

_Martin Luther King, pasteur américain (entre autres)_

* * *

« Et donc, une fois que le Choixpeau aura chanté sa chanson – c'est une nouvelle chaque année - la répartition commencera enfin. » disait Denna, ses cheveux bruns mordorés tombant devant le bleu de ses yeux quand Mlle Guipure – la nièce de la précédente gérante du magasin de prêt à porter - lui fit pencher la tête pour dégager sa nuque.

- « Et donc il y a … Serdaigle et Griffondor comme maisons » répondit une autre fille aux cheveux roux flamboyant.

- « Oui : Griffondor est la maison du courage, Serdaigle celle de l'intelligence. Puis il y a aussi Poufsouffle, qui représente la loyauté je crois, et évidemment Serpentard, la maison des ambitieux. Même si c'est très réducteur de ne dire que ça des maisons »

Et elle ponctua sa dernière phrase par un léger haussement de nez qui, s'il n'était méprisant, frisait l'esquisse d'un air hautainement connaisseur. Mais la rouquine ne s'en aperçut pas, et sa curiosité insatiable face à ce monde nouveau l'aiguillonnant de plus belle, elle reprit :

« Et toi, tu voudrais aller dans quelle maison ? »

Un sourire répondit avant les mots.

« Moi ? Mais Samantha quelle question ! Griffondor, bien évidemment ! Serdaigle ne serait pas trop mal, mais bon… En tous cas, surtout pas Serpentard »

- « Et pourquoi ça, l'ambition c'est bien, non ? »

- « L'ambition, je dis pas mais… enfin, vaut mieux que tu saches ça tout de suite. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. « Parfois les sorciers tournent mal, comme celui dont je te parlait tout à l'heure et qui est responsable des grandes catastrophes de 1998. Et il est dit que tous ces … mauvais sorciers sont passés par Serpentard ».

- « Ah ». Mais ce fut tout ce que Samantha put ajouter sur ce sujet, car Mlle Guipure revint pour leur reprendre leurs futurs achats et Denna enchaîna rapidement sur les matières enseignées à Poudlard d'un air très enthousiaste.

Devant le flot de paroles qui franchissait ses lèvres, Sam – elle pouvait bien l'appeler comme cela, non ? – semblait un peu perdue. Mais au moment où Denna s'apprêtait à éclaircir certains points, la couturière revint, accompagnée de leurs parents nouvellement revenus de Fleury et Bott et de nombreux paquets, leurs achats.

C'est à ce moment-là, quand tous furent prêts à partir chez Ollivander, que Denna remarqua la femme et l'enfant, mère et fils, qui les observaient. Tous deux blonds, aux yeux vert feuille et au visage grave et pale, ils paraissaient nobles, mais d'une noblesse toute roide, rigide et cassante de principes d'un autre temps et d'un autre lieu, et qui ferait soit la grandeur soit la décadence de leur famille.

Sang-Pur.

Ou plutôt Sang-Pur Méprisant.

Car parmi les amis de son père, certains sorciers de pure souche étaient plus que fréquentables. Comme les Atkins par exemple.

Mais ceux-là… ils étaient hautains.

Coupant court à ses propres pensées, Denna tenta tant bien que mal de les ignorer, essayant de leur renvoyer le Cognard à coups de regards appuyés, mais la batte restait dans leur camp.

Au moment où les deux familles sortirent, les enfants en tête, aucun des deux ne bougea, les forçant à se détourner pour éviter de leur rentrer dedans. Au moment où Denna passa près du garçon aux cheveux blonds soigneusement peignés, il planta son regard dans le sien tel deux épines de ronces. Etrangement, il semblait lui donner un conseil. Non, attendez : c'était un avertissement.

Denna se promit alors, face à ce regard, de ne jamais accorder sa confiance à ce jeune prétentieux ou à aucun de ces amis, mais ce fut en détournant les yeux. C'était indigne de la future Griffondor qu'elle voulait être, mais ce ne serait que bien plus tard qu'elle s'en mordrait les doigts.

* * *

Une fois sortis de la boutique de prêt à porter pour sorcier, les deux familles, Moldue et Sang-Mêlée, se rendirent à la boutique d'Ollivanders – des baguettes depuis 382 av. JC ! – et entrèrent dans la vieille boutique, espérant une queue inexistante. Ils ne furent qu'à moitié exaucé car un jeune garçon était déjà là, attendant que Mr. Ollivander ne revienne.

Denna l'examina en détail. Les cheveux brun sombre, le teint pâle, il aurait presque semblé maladif dans sa grande veste noire s'il ne s'était pas tenu aussi droit et ferme sur ses jambes. Rentrant surement en première année, il était cependant seul, près de la lampe courbée qui éclairait son visage de trois-quarts. Il dût se rendre compte qu'elle l'observait minutieusement, car il tourna vers elle deux yeux d'un bleu abyssal, presque noirs, l'air inquisiteur.

Gênée, la jeune fille afficha un faible sourire et demanda d'un ton banal son nom, sentant derrière elle la présence de son père, qui détestait l'incivilité et le manque du minimum vitale de politesse.

Le garçon fit mine de lui répondre, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car Gideon Ollivander apparut, de longues boites dans ses bras et ses cheveux fauve en bataille.

« Mr. Fontaine, s'il vous plait, approchez. » L'intéressé s'exécuta et vint se placer tout près de Mr. Ollivander, qui l'observa sous toutes les coutures en lui posant quelques questions, avant de le mesurer de haut en bas, de bas en haut, du poignet au nombril et bien plus encore, car affinités.

Intérieurement, Denna ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant le malaise du garçon, scruté de toutes parts par une demi-douzaine d'inconnus. Néanmoins, son amusement fut réfréné par la certitude que, dans moins d'un quart d'heure, c'est elle qui passerait sous le joug du mètre du fabricant de baguette.

Mr. Ollivander se retourna, et prit l'une des boites noires pour l'ouvrir d'un geste assuré, et présenter son contenu à son client, avant de se raviser et de dire.

« Voyez-vous Mr. Fontaine, tout à l'heure, quand vous êtes rentré, vous m'avez dit vouloir choisir une baguette. Mais, mon garçon, vous allez bien vite découvrir qu'il n'en est rien : la baguette choisit son sorcier, c'est un fait incontestable, et puisque vous avez choisi notre établissement, qui cela dit en passant, fabrique surement les meilleurs baguettes au monde depuis que mon père choisit de n'utiliser que trois composantes magiques pour les … mais je m'égare… donc, disais-je, puisque vous avez choisi notre établissement, je dois vous prévenir de laisser derrière vous tout ce que vous pensiez savoir sur les baguettes, et faire confiance aux choix de ces objets si sensibles aux tempéraments humains. »

Devant cette tirade, le garçon ne put qu'hocher la tête, et Denna, machinalement, fit de même, tout en pensant que la rumeur d'insanité de tous les Ollivander était visiblement fondée.

« Bien, maintenant que ce point est éclairci, voici une première amie à essayer, en frêne et comportant un crin d'une licorne femelle particulièrement blanche, et dont la taille est d'environ vingt-neuf centimètres et deux millimètres, plutôt souple et fringante. »

Il glissa le fin bout de bois dans les mains du garçon, qui au moment même où il la leva pour un quelconque essai, se la fit arracher des doigts par Ollivander.

« Non, impossible, ce n'est pas la bonne, j'entends presque ses cris d'insatisfaction. Hum, peut-être celle-ci sera-t-elle plus heureuse » Et d'un geste vif, il sortit une deuxième boite et une deuxième baguette de son tas.

« Peuplier et ventricule de cœur de dragon, vingt-six centimètres, rigide »

Mais la même scène de l'arrachage de la nouvelle baguette des doigts de Fontaine par un Ollivander de plus en plus excité se répéta. Encore et encore.

Si bien que bientôt, tous les Wood et la famille de Samantha, les Spencer, s'assirent, las d'une si longue attente.

Deux ou trois éternités plus tard, Mr. Ollivander revint une nouvelle fois des bas-fonds de sa boutique, une boite élimée à la main.

« Mr. Fontaine, je dois vous prévenir : si cette baguette ne vous convient pas, je n'aurais plus rien d'autre à vous proposer. Non pas que vous ayez essayé tout le magasin, loin de là, mais je doute que vous ne trouviez mieux dans les milliers de baguettes restantes, à moins de vous ouvrir la caisse des baguettes invendues depuis tant de siècles que mes ancêtres ont désespérés de leur trouver un propriétaire, et de plus surement devenues instables depuis. » Il soupira. « Bois d'if, crin de licorne, trente et un centimètres, gentiment flexible, inadaptée aux Sortilèges. »

Denna se releva un peu, guettant la réaction du fabriquant au moment où le garçon toucherait le bois.

Elle fut identique aux précédentes.

Il lui reprit la baguette des mains. Et resta lentement interdit.

« Vous êtes le client le plus difficile que je n'aie jamais rencontré. Si je n'étais pas un homme passionné par l'étude des baguettes, je vous dirais de partir tenter votre chance chez un autre fabriquant. Mais je le suis, et c'est pourquoi, si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais tenter quelque chose avec vous »

Fontaine hocha la tête.

Ollivander partit dans son antre

Rien ne bougea pendant quelques minutes.

Puis le vendeur revint, treize boites à la main.

« Voyez-vous, Mr. Fontaine, ces treize baguettes viennent du coffre dont je vous ai parlé. Quand j'aurai ouvert les boites, j'aimerais que vous saisissiez celle qui vous attire le plus. »

Et il ouvrit un par un les étuis, déposant les baguettes sur le comptoir d'un bruit léger.

Denna observa le visage du garçon. Il était impassible, mais un léger voile passa quand il contempla la treizième et dernière baguette qui lui était proposé.

« Celle-ci » dit-il en la désignant.

Ollivander blêmit un peu, mais lui donna la baguette.

Dès qu'elle fut dans sa main, tous comprirent (avec un soupir de satisfaction pour certains) que c'était la bonne. Mr. Ollivander reprit :

« Cette baguette fut fabriquée il y a sept siècles exactement par mon ancêtre, sous la commande d'un sorcier étranger, surement russe ou scandinave. C'est ce dernier qui transmit des directives exactes quant à sa fabrication, fournissant lui-même le bois et le cœur, démarche très particulière, même en ces temps reculés. »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes et se rapprocha un peu de Fontaine.

« Il ne vint jamais la chercher, Mr. Fontaine, et plus personne n'entendit jamais parler de lui. Ensuite mes aïeux s'évertuèrent à trouver un propriétaire à cette baguette qui avait été choisie mais n'avait pu choisir. Car elle veut être choisie, c'est certain, et c'est pourquoi tous échouèrent, peut-être à cause de son extrême particularité, et ainsi fut-elle reléguée dans un coffre avec ses sœurs invendables.

- Jusqu'à moi C'était la première fois que Denna l'entendait parler.

- Jusqu'à vous. Et je pense que vous partagez sa ...particularité. »

Fontaine ne releva pas la dernière remarque

« Et de quoi est-elle faite ?

- C'est le cœur de sa… particularité. Mesurant trente-trois centimètres, d'une souplesse rigide, elle est composée d'un bois est d'un cœur totalement antithétiques : le sureau et une plume d'un phénix bleu – juste en passant, c'est une sous-espèce supposée éteinte aujourd'hui à cause de la vile démarche de certains sorciers du quinzième siècle qui dispersait leur cendres, les empêchant de renaitre. Pour en revenir à nos dragons, cela fera quinze gallions, s'il vous plait. »

Fontaine s'exécuta et déposa les quinze pièces d'or sur le comptoir. Puis il prit son étrange baguette et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant place à Samantha devant le comptoir et le mètre d'Ollivander.

Mais au moment où il allait sortir, il se ravisa se retournant vers Denna, qui seule encore l'observait, les autres yeux étant fixés sur la rouquine essayant une première baguette.

« Je m'appelle Octave »

Et il sortit, ne lui laissant pas le temps répondre. Qu'il est étrange, pensa-t-elle. Mais le garçon à la baguette moyenâgeuse fut refoulé dans le fond de son esprit car, après seulement trois tentatives, Sam venait de se faire choisir – par une baguette en saule et crin de licorne de vingt-sept centimètres, raisonnablement souple – et c'était maintenant à son tour.

Elle s'approcha, et comme les deux autres, fut mesurer de la tête aux pieds, des pieds à la tête, et de fond en comble. Puis Ollivander lui présenta une première baguette

« J'ai rarement réussi à trouver la bonne baguette pour le bon sorcier du premier coup. Néanmoins je pense que vous pourriez très bien convenir à celle-ci. Sorbier, plume de phénix, vingt-quatre centimètres, raisonnablement souple elle aussi. »

Denna la prit délicatement entre ses doigts. Et immédiatement une sensation de chaleur l'envahit. C'était la bonne ! pensa-t-elle avec ravissement et soulagement.

« Bien, Mlle Wood, je ne me suis visiblement pas trompé. Cela fera dix gallions. Je vous souhaite une bonne année à Poudlard »

Ils dirent au revoir et sortir, contents d'être enfin à l'air libre. Puis les deux familles se séparèrent, les deux filles se souhaitant une bonne fin de vacances jusqu'à la rentrée. Les Spencer repartirent vers le Chaudron baveur tandis que les Wood se dirigèrent vers la Ménagerie Magique, où ils achetèrent une chatte écaille-de-tortue. Puis ils quittèrent à leur tour le Chemin de Traverse, la bourse un peu plus vide que le matin.

Ce soir-là, quand Denna s'endormit, elle rêva longtemps de Poudlard, et passa de l'autre côté du voile du sommeil en pensant au Poudlard express.


	5. Préfets- Bartholémé 'Barty' MacMillan

_**Chapitre 5 : Préfets- Bartholémé « Barty » MacMillan**_

* * *

_"Le monstre, que l'on croit exception, est la règle. Allez au fond de l'histoire : Néron est un pluriel"_

_Victor Hugo_

* * *

Bartholémé MacMillan rongeait son frein. Cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes qu'il attendait sur ce fichu quai que sa chouineuse de sœur arrête de pleurer. Ok, c'était sa première année. Ok, elle n'avait jamais pris le train toute seule. Mais merde ! C'était Poudlard ! On ne pouvait que rêver d'y aller.

Son père semblait totalement désemparé devant la crise d'angoisse de sa fille, et finalement, à court d'idées et de patience, il entraina ses autres enfants à l'écart. Eustache, l'ainé, un grand dadais de vingt-cinq ans, mal rasé, mal habillé, faisait l'opprobre de la famille par une persévérance dans le chômage et l'addiction à toutes sortes d'alcools, plus ou moins magiques. Mais, dixit ses parents, il restait un fils et un frère, et chez les MacMillan, on ne jetait pas les vieux torchons. Ou du moins _pas _sans essayer de les repriser. Et c'est pourquoi dans le cadre de la « politique de réinsertion sociale » de leur premier fils, les MacMillan père et mère l'avait enjoint de les accompagner sur la voie 9 ¾. Au grand déplaisir du cadet, Simon, qui avait quelques … euh … légers problèmes à se comporter de manière polie et courtoise avec son ainé, surtout depuis qu'il avait quitté le toit familial et travaillait au Ministère, département de la Justice Magique, s'il vous plait. Quant à la petite dernière, il semblait à Barty qu'elle avait fait de chouiner son avenir professionnel et entendait bien s'entrainer à tout bout de champ.

« Et moi, dans tout ça, je suis coincé dans cette fratrie si antithétique, avec un père qui n'a pas idée de la chance qu'il a eu d'être enfant unique et une mère qui n'arrête pas de rabâcher que son ancienne maison Serpentard vaut mieux que Poufsouffle – enfin bon, pour l'instant, au Quidditch, ça ne se voit pas trop. » pensa le dernier garçon MacMillan.

Du haut de ses quinze années, Barty était celui qui ressemblait le plus à son père, si l'on exceptait la calvitie grandissante de ce dernier. Son visage ovale, ses yeux bruns, ses cheveux blonds peignés avec grand soin et – cerise sur le gâteau – l'insigne de préfet qui brillait sur sa robe, tout rappelait l'ancien membre de l'AD.

Mais en parlant de préfet …

« Barty ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais encore là ? Le train part dans cinq minutes et … Whoa, mais c'est génial que tu sois aussi le nouveau préfet de Poufsouffle ! »

Lisa Rodriguez venait de débarquer dans la cellule de crise familiale avec fracas. Et Barty ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter, vraiment un tout petit peu, afin de s'éclipser vers le wagon des préfets, après deux au revoir lancés à la volée. Tous deux remontèrent le quai, et furent bientôt rejoints par d'autres préfets.

* * *

« Bien, bonjour à tous, ravi de vous revoir. Nous espérons que vous avez passez de bonnes vacances » nous souhaitèrent les deux nouveaux préfets en chef, Lucius Scrimgeour, de Griffondor, et Héloïse Deauclaire, Serdaigle évidemment. Paradoxalement, et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, tous deux ne semblaient pas ravis de se retrouver.

- Et bienvenue aux nouveaux préfets, ajouta Scrimgeour, désignant les cinquièmes années.

Deauclaire s'éclaircit un peu la gorge, ramena ses magnifiques cheveux blonds en arrière et jeta un œil sur les deux parchemins qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Bien, cette année, il y eu trois modifications du règlement intérieur de l'école : les Plumes à Emmerdes du magasin Weasley sont maintenant interdites, tout comme l'Encre de Table, donc si vous en voyez, ne vous gênez pas.

Barty sourit. Il voyait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Les fameuses Plumes étaient l'une des « meilleures blagues » à faire, car, si au moment d'écrire, elles permettaient une écriture des plus calligraphiées, les mots inscrits se changeaient quelques heures plus tard en … obscénités que tout professeur sensé ne s'attendrait à lire dans une copie. Et quant à l'Encre, et bien … on peut dire que c'était la meilleure façon de _graver_ des antisèches dans sa table.

- De plus, reprit la belle préfète (il n'y a pas de mal à contempler la beauté où elle se trouve, non ?) tout import à l'intérieur de l'école d'alcools non-autorisés doit dès à présent être signalé au directeur de maison de l'élève concerné et non plus simplement puni par diverses détentions. Il y-a-t-il des questions ?

Devant le silence des vingt-deux autres préfets, elle continua :

- Bon je vous fais passer la liste complète des objets et substances interdits ainsi que le planning de patrouilles pendant que Lu… Scrimgeour va vous expliquer quelques points supplémentaires.

"Scrimgeour – le – neveu – du – ministre – martyr", avec ses cheveux flamboyants et ses yeux verts, et surtout son _ton pompeux de gamin choyé de la haute _(sans aucun sarcasme, évidemment)_, _avait tout du petit coq en ce moment. Alors, quand il commença son grand discours bien préparé, Barty n'y prêta aucune attention – et puis il savait déjà tout ça – trop occupé à essayer de reconnaitre les autres préfets de son année.

Pour Griffondor, il y avait Seamus Finnigan Jr. et sa grande houppette brune ainsi qu'une pimbêche dont le nom lui échappait. Diana Davies et Roch Hamilton, de Serdaigle. Rien à redire sur ces deux-là, à part qu'Hamilton l'ennuyait parfois avec sa prétendue supériorité de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Après tout, ce n'était _absolument_ pas comme s'ils avaient gagné deux fois de suite la coupe. Ou écrasé à chaque fois Poufsouffle. Non, pas du tout.

Mais si la nomination du jeune homme à la houppette et de son idiote de collègue l'avait irrité, ce n'était rien. Rien du tout en comparaison de ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Car Hunter Lestrange avait été nommé préfet. Le petit neveu de Bellatrix. Le garçon qui avait volontairement éviscéré son propre lièvre en cours de potions. L'élève qui, eut-il existé un Voldemort bis, aurait été son bras droit. Barty n'en revenait pas. Qu'avait-il bien pu passer dans la tête de Malfoy, pardon, du professeur Malfoy, pour appointer un individu pareil ?

- MacMillan, c'est ici que ça se passe. Un peu de concentration ne serait pas de refus.

Puisque tel était le désir du petit coq, Barty se focalisa à nouveau sur la réunion. Et sur les papiers qu'il avait en main. C'était les différents plannings et listes, ainsi que deux-trois travaux administratifs à effectuer pour Poufsouffle.

- Vous savez tous ce qu'il vous reste à faire : ne vous laissez pas surprendre avec les papiers concernant la nouvelle rotation des patrouilles, et regagner vos compartiments en vous assurant qu'il n'y a pas de chahut. Vous pouvez disposer.

Et en silence surtout, se retint de dire Barty. Décidemment, il n'aimait pas Scrimgeour, et les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui n'étaient sûrement pas infondées.

Il quitta le wagon avec Lisa, Davies et Hamilton. Et il comprit implicitement en cheminant avec eux qu'il n'était pas le seul à désapprouver la nomination de Lestrange. Bien qu'ils n'aient en aucun cas le droit de désapprouver la décision d'un professeur. De toute façon il ne s'y risquerait pas. Car Drago Malfoy était quand même un directeur de Serpentard très raisonnable – et un prof de DCFM tout à fait honorable.

Mais par contre il n'y avait rien de raisonnable ni d'honorable à nommer un cinglé préfet.

Barty rentra soucieux dans le compartiment où se trouvaient l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle. C'est pourquoi il n'écouta que d'une oreille les nouvelles tactiques proposées par leur Capitaine, Lysander Scamander. Et c'est pourquoi il ne vit pas la gardienne de l'équipe le dévorer des yeux.


	6. Répartitions - Oliver Stone

_**Chapitre 6 : Répartitions – Oliver Stone**_

* * *

_"La clarté, c'est une juste répartition d'ombre et de lumières"  
_

_Goethe._

* * *

Le groupe de premières années non répartis s'était rassemblé un peu plus près des marches menant à la table des enseignants. Sur l'estrade, le professeur Truman rabattit sa cape jaune d'ocre sur son épaule et continua d'appeler les élèves restants :

- Sanders, Bella.

Une brunette s'avança, de grandes lunettes lui agrandissant les yeux de manière risible. Le directeur de la maison Poufsouffle lui posa doucement le Choixpeau sur la tête, puis le demi-millier de sorciers présent attendit. Pendant peu de temps, car un fort « SERDAIGLE » se fit bientôt entendre.

« Très étonnant » pensa le jeune Oliver Stone, alors qu'il s'avançait à son tour, se sachant le prochain appelé. « Cette fille a l'étiquette 'intello' collée sur le front »

'Et toi, quelle étiquette as-tu, hein ? Aucune. Alors ne te prends pas pour le prochain prince des Serpentards'

'Oh ferme-la' répondit le garçon à sa petite voix, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le tabouret 'Et ce n'est pas comme si être un Serpentard était une mauvaise chose. La moitié de ma famille y était.'

'Mais ni ton père, ni ta mère. Au fond, tu ne peux que décevoir ceux qui comptent pour toi. Tu n'es rien mon garçon.'

Oliver sentit le tissu rugueux du Choixpeau se poser sur sa tête. Le monde devint noir. Il n'était plus temps de reprendre sa joute verbale avec son 'alter-ego de l'intérieur'. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

« Hum, un Stone ? Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir d'en répartir un. C'est vrai que vous n'êtes plus légions. »

Le ton du Choixpeau était étrange, nostalgique, comme s'il regrettait.

« Avant toutes choses, sache que je suis désolé pour tes parents. Mais après tout, il n'est pas rare que les couples entre Griffondor et Serdaigle ne tiennent pas. Peut-être des intérêts trop divergents »

Oliver déglutit. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle cela maintenant.

« Enfin. » Le Choixpeau laissa un temps de silence, sûrement un soupir de chapeau pensant. « Je sens un bel esprit, créatif et empreint de finesse. Tu ne manques pas d'intelligence. Serdaigle value ces qualités, mais il te manque la soif de connaissance si propre à cette maison. Tu n'as que trop vu les dommages qu'elle peut causer, brisant en deux ta famille. Tu as raison, mon cher garçon, car le savoir sans sagesse est destructeur. C'est ce que les brillants esprits oublient parfois. »

Parfait. Pas Serdaigle donc.

« Tu ne manques pas de courage. Renoncer à la tendresse maternelle pour parcourir le monde avec ton père, à la recherche d'artefacts d'un autre temps à dû demander audace et hardiesse. Mais tu poursuivais un autre but, n'est-ce pas, moins noble que les idéaux de Griffondor ? »

Oliver déglutit à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas penser à tout cela. Pas encore.

« Oh, tu n'as pas besoin d'y penser. Je le sais. Tu as un grand désir de faire tes preuves, un fort esprit d'analyse, de la subtilité dans tes actions et ta magie. Et le désir d'être grand »

Serpentard. C'était donc ça. Cela lui allait. Les rumeurs couraient bon train que la réussite s'habillait en vert et argent.

« Oui, c'est vrai, Serpentard te conduirait vers la puissance et la crainte ou l'admiration par tes succès. Mais, je pressens beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup trop de choses. Bien trop sombres. Il viendra un jour où ta loyauté sera tiraillée. Et si tu n'es pas encore sorcier à être avide de pouvoir, les évènements à venir pourraient te changer. Enfin, hum, puisqu'il faut se décider, sache que j'espère vraiment ne pas me tromper. Car Serpentard te donnerait la puissance, mais en aucun cas la grandeur. Va donc pour SERDAIGLE »

Oliver se retint de sursauter. Le Choixpeau savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour Serdaigle. Il n'avait pas l'intelligence de son père. Serpentard lui aurait mieux convenu, l'aurait fait rentrer dans le rang.

'Mais tu ne peux pas rentrer dans le rang : regarde, tu es le premier vrai Chapeauflou depuis près d'un demi-siècle'

Sa voix intérieure avait raison. Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Quand Oliver s'assit à la table de Serdaigle sous les vivats de ses nouveaux camarades, un autre première année, les cheveux d'un blond vénitien, se tourna légèrement vers lui et leva huit doigts.

Huit minutes.

Merci Choixpeau.

Huit minutes pour décrire un cercle d'indécision tout en s'improvisant oracle.

Il avait toujours détesté les couvre-chefs.

* * *

- Ça va ?

C'était son voisin et ami, Ian Mathews, une main dans ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, qui avait parlé, et le regardait avec un air intrigué.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- C'est que l'attrapeur de notre chère équipe avait l'air tout bizarre.

Son autre ami de toujours et coéquipier, Mickaël Goldstein, un sourire se profilant sur son visage comme la fonte des neiges au début du printemps, fit une petite mimique suggestive.

- Après tout ce n'est pas du tout comme si Bella et Phèdre le léchait des yeux depuis qu'on s'est assis. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi : il a peut-être une belle gueule, mais ici c'est le cerveau qu'on value, et il a les pires notes de la classe.

- Avec toi, je te rappelle.

- Bien oui, vu qu'on se partage le taf.

Oliver sourit. Que c'était bon d'être de retour à Poudlard, à deviser gaiement avec les autres troisièmes années de Serdaigle. Et de se préparer à une année remplie de Quidditch et aucunement de travail. Mickaël fit signe de s'appesantir sur le sujet, mais il n'en eu pas le temps, car Ian murmura :

- Fermez-la les gars, v'là que les p'tits sont prêts.

Les deux autres ne purent que s'exécuter, car un grand silence se fit dans la salle, signe annonciateur de la chanson du Choixpeau. Qui était d'ailleurs déjà posé sur son tabouret, en haut des quelques marches menant à la table du personnel enseignant.

Tout à coup, il prit vie, et sa déchirure près du bord s'ouvrit en grand :

« Il y a un peu plus de onze-cents ans,  
Lorsqu'j'étais encore tout resplendissant  
Quatre sorciers, unis encore et des plus grands de leur temps,  
Se réunirent pour fonder une école  
Qui du blason de chacun porterait le symbole.

Le hardi Griffondor  
Comparait le courage à l'or,  
Et fut ainsi soucieux  
De n'enseigner qu'aux plus valeureux.  
Serdaigle la sagace  
Instruisait tous les grands esprits  
Ceux dont l'intelligence jamais ne faiblit  
Et dont l'Histoire pour toujours garderait trace.  
Le rusé Serpentard  
N'acceptait que les plus roublards,  
Ceux pétris de subtilité et d'ambition  
Et dont la noble lignée brillait sur le front.  
Et Poufsouffle l'équitable  
Prenait tous les autres jeunes sorciers,  
Pour leur apprendre la loyauté,  
Et une vision du monde plus charitable.

Mais comment choisir après le trépas  
Des élèves qu'on ne connaitrait pas ?

Griffondor se souvint alors d'son vieux chapeau,  
Et chacun des fondateurs m'donna un bout d'cerveau  
Pour que chaque nouvelle année  
Je puisse vous sonder,  
Et entre ces quatre glorieuses maisons  
Procéder à la répartition. »

La salle éclata en applaudissements, qui emplirent la Grande Salle d'une ferveur incomparable. Mais celle-ci retomba bien vite, laissant place à l'expectative. Le Professeur Truman venait de prendre place près du Choixpeau, une grande liste à la main.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête »

- Alderaan, Emma.

Une brunette s'avança, plaçant le vieux couvre-chef avec beaucoup de soin sur sa tête. Après un petit moment celui-ci s'écria :

« SERPENTARD »

La table la plus à gauche applaudit bruyamment. Pauvre petite, pensa Oliver. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance d'atterrir dans la maison des machos. Mieux valait en avoir, quand on était un serpent.

'Évidemment, ce n'est pas du tout comme si tu n'avais jamais voulu être dans cette maison …'

'Évidemment'. Et content d'avoir réussi à clouer le bec de son alter-ego, Oliver ramena sa 'petite-voix' dans l'arrière de son crâne, où elle était désormais cantonnée.

- Atkins, Curtis.

« GRIFFONDOR »

Un gamin à la touffe blonde impressionnante et au regard fier rejoignit la tablée de sa nouvelle maison, sous les vivats _très appuyés_ de ses camarades. Comme si un Atkins pouvait aller autre part que chez les Lions.

- Blushaft, Ulrich

« POUFSOUFFLE »

-Brender, Chris

« GRIFFONDOR »

- Davies, Hedwige

« SERDAIGLE »

Oliver applaudit à tout rompre la sœur d'une de ses coéquipières. Sûrement une bonne recrue pour l'année prochaine.

- Diapers, Dyonisius

Un grand dadais, les membres bien trop long pour son petit torse, s'avança, manquant de projeter le Choixpeau à terre quand il le saisit. Les secondes devinrent bientôt des minutes, et Oliver se mit à prier très fort pour que l'escogriffe ne rejoigne pas sa maison, car s'il était seulement moitié moins stupide qu'il ne paraissait, il deviendrait une menace à la suprématie de Serdaigle dans la Coupe des Maisons.

'C'est assez Serpentard de dire ça, tu ne trouves pas ?'

'Tout le monde sait bien que le caractère des Serdaigles se divise entre les supporters des valeurs de Poufsouffle et de Griffondor, et ceux qui ont à la fois un brillant esprit et les moyens de parvenir à leurs fins.'

'Oh, ne sois pas ironique avec moi, deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu. Et puis, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas le "brillant esprit" de Serdaigle, et donc aucun moyen de réaliser des faits d'exception, puisque mal réparti'

'Ferme-là et prends-toi des vacances, direction les tréfonds de ma conscience. Allez, fiche le camp'

'Je vis pour te servir'

Oliver sentit sa présence sous-jacente se retirer. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, il avait fini par s'habituer aux caprices de son 'autre moi'. Il ne voulait même plus qu'il s'en aille. Du moins définitivement.

« GRIFFONDOR »

Diapers rejoignit les valeureux, qui, étrangement, parurent moins enthousiastes que d'habitude pour l'accueillir.

La litanie reprit : Episkey, Luke, fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Fontaine, Octave rejoignit les bancs de Serpentard, et Hansen, Haydn, fut accueilli avec force de rugissements par les lions.

La table de Serdaigle éclata en applaudissements pour accueillir « Kennedy, Pacome », et la salle en stupéfaction lorsque le réfractaire Lupin, Nereus se dirigea avec hauteur vers les bannières émeraude et argent.

Mais, après avoir applaudi poliment la sœur de MacMillan, Oliver laissa son esprit vagabonder, applaudissant aux moments opportuns.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que quatre élèves à répartir. « Von Hartenberg, Gabriel » fut appelé, et Oliver grinça des dents. Il n'aimait pas l'ainé des fils de 'l'illustre ambassadeur d'Allemagne et d'Autriche', qui jouait au Quidditch avec autant de finesse qu'un moldu faisant de la magie. Et la tête du cadet blondinet ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais aucune chance qu'il rejoigne sa mai…

« SERPENTARD »

Étonnant.

Wellington, Vanessa, et Wood, Denna (un quelconque rapport avec l'entraineur de l'équipe d'Angleterre ? Il fallait qu'il se renseigne) rejoignirent la table de Griffondor et s'assirent à côté d'une fille aux cheveux roux chatoyants.

Enfin, « Zabini, Oreste » fut suivi d'un « SERPENTARD » et Truman remballa liste, Choixpeau et tabouret.

Le directeur se leva.

« - Bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent, et bienvenue à ceux qui nous retrouvent. J'aimerais rappeler à tous ceux ici présents qu'à Poudlard, le travail est roi. »

Sa voix était sèche, et son ton, sans appel.

« - C'est pourquoi, afin de fournir une ambiance studieuse, les règles s'appliquent à tous : ainsi, la forêt interdite est, de manière assez prédictible, interdite. Pré-au-lard est proscrit à tout élève en dessous de sa troisième année d'étude et n'ayant pas d'autorisation signée. La liste des objets interdits est affichée au-dehors de la conciergerie, et je vous invite vivement à la prendre en considération. De même, je rappelle que toute substance illicite est, évidemment prohibée, et que la détention illégale d'artefacts l'est aussi. Pour plus d'information, le ministère envoie des circulaires à tous ceux se donnant la peine de leur envoyer un hibou. Finalement, je suis heureux d'annoncer le remplacement de Filius Flitwick par Albus Potter en tant que directeur de Serdaigle. »

La table de Serdaigle explosa littéralement en acclamations. Le jeune professeur de métamorphose était très populaire, et particulièrement parmi les élèves de son ancienne maison. Quand le calme eût de nouveau été rétabli, Funestar reprit :

« - Le professeur Flitwick a néanmoins décidé de conservé son poste de professeur un peu plus longtemps. Mais trêve de bavardage : que le festin commence ! »

Et les plats apparurent. Pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent, Oliver ne s'occupa plus que d'engouffrer un maximum de nourriture dans son gosier. Enfin, après s'être resservi pour la troisième fois de tarte tatin (excellente…), le garçon remarqua du coin de l'œil que Bella, Phèdre, et d'autres filles à qui il n'avait jamais parlé, le "léchait du regard", dixit Mickaël. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux brun ténébreux, l'air de rien. Si Bella était une horreur, avec ses lunettes de hibou et des boutons d'acné partout, Phèdre était… mignonne, et c'était un maigre mot. Ses cheveux châtains coupés à mi- longueur et ses yeux vert d'eau n'y étaient pas pour rien. Mais c'était surtout les changements survenus lors des vacances qui étaient les plus attrayants. Du moins de son point de vue. Car son corps était… plus incurvé. Et en bien.

Oliver lui adressa un léger sourire, puis prit en cours de route la discussion animée des garçons de troisième année à propos de …Quidditch.

A la fin du repas, les préfets les menèrent à la tour de Serdaigle où le heurtoir, tout content de les retrouver, ne leur donna qu'une simple charade à résoudre. Ils purent bientôt tous s'endormir dans leurs lits aux tentures bleu saphir.

Oliver trouva rapidement le sommeil. Après tout, c'était une année comme une autre qui commençait à Poudlard. Si l'on exceptait les regards appuyés de certaines filles. Il n'y avait pas de quoi mal dormir.

**_A/N : - C'est un peu tard, mais merci aux reviewers, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir._**

**_- Voici quelques précisions qui me semblent de bon augure :_**

**_- je sais, le Choixpeau ne voit pas l'avenir. J'ai juste considéré que vu le temps qu'il passe dans le bureau du directeur, qui est actuellement un ancien du Ministère, il serait informé de certaines choses. Et ensuite, il peut lire au plus profond des élèves, et donc appréhender ce qu'ils feraient en fonction de leur maison. Un peu comme des devinettes. D'où la fonction 'oracle' du Choixpeau._**

**_- Oliver entend une voix depuis toujours. Pourquoi ? Hé, je ne vais pas tout révéler ! Mais en tout cas ce n'est pas de la schizophrénie, et je compte m'en servir pour la suite_**

**_Ce chapitre a été pour l'instant le plus dur à écrire : j'avais vraiment l'impression de me perdre, et j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a des choses peu claires…_**

**_Chapitre 7 bientôt à venir, avec en star…. Albus Potter !_**


	7. Nouveau - Albus Potter

_**Chapitre 7 : Nouveau – Albus Potter**_

* * *

_"Le soleil est nouveau tous les jours"  
_

_Héraclite d'Ephèse_

* * *

Le lendemain du festin de bienvenue, le Grande Salle était encore presque déserte quand Albus en passa l'embrasure. Seul un groupe de Griffondor de troisième année – Holy Finnigan, Minerva Weasley et le fauteur de trouble Erebos Qadesh – ainsi qu'un Serdaigle de première année, prenaient paresseusement un copieux petit déjeuner. Attablé à la longue table des enseignants, le directeur de Serpentard tartinait avec application son pain de confiture.

Albus n'avait aucune envie de manger aux côtés de Malfoy. Non pas à cause de l'ancienne inimitié entre son père et lui (enfin peut-être un peu). Mais plutôt car, aux dires de Filius, l'occupation favorite du quinquagénaire aux cheveux pales était d'exposer au monde entier que, vraiment et décidément, c'était une honte qu'aucun préfet de Serpentard n'ait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef depuis **cinq** ans.

Mais, étant les uniques membres du corps enseignant présents, il n'eût d'autre choix que de se diriger vers le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Ah, Potter, quelle bonne surprise. Je ne pensais pas vous voir arriver si tôt, dit Malfoy en le voyant s'approcher.

-Oui, malheureusement, je devais terminer les emplois du temps de quelques élèves et m'assurer que mes classes d'Aspic étaient correctement constituées. Le réveil a donc été matinal.

-Le bonheur d'être à la tête d'une maison et d'enseigner combiné, en somme, ironisa l'autre.

Albus approuva. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Puis il focalisa son attention sur les croissants que les elfes de maison laissaient toujours pour lui depuis sa troisième année, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les récriminations de Malfoy contre 'la non-promotion permanente des plus fins préfets de Serpentard'.

Alors qu'il terminait son deuxième croissant, les dits préfets apparurent, menant le reste de leur maison se rassasier. Albus sourit. Les Serpentards voulaient toujours ressembler à un groupe uni, mais il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une façade. Une façade imposante tout de même, quand on les voyait ainsi marcher au pas. Malfoy n'avait certainement pas trop de problème de discipline.

En parlant de discipline… Scrimgeour venait d'entrer dans la salle, fier comme un paon (c'est-à-dire au naturel). De sombres rumeurs avaient courus sur lui l'année dernière. Comme quoi il serait impliqué dans la parution d'images compromettantes de son 'ex-petite amie' Héloïse Deauclaire dans_ Sorcière Hebdo, _le magazine d'actu croustillante. Albus se sentait particulièrement protecteur vis-à-vis de (l'intimité de) ses élèves, et, s'il découvrait quoi que soit, ça jaserait pour Scrimgeour, préfet-en-chef ou pas. Mais restait à trouver des preuves : il ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller voir Deauclaire et lui demander si… non décidément, mauvaise idée.

Tout un coup son visage s'illumina : il savait à qui demander.

« Ravens » murmura-t-il.

-Pardon ?

Malfoy le regardait avec un air intrigué.

- Ravens. James Ravens. Capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Je dois aller lui parler, pour … les essais.

- Eh bien, allez-y.

Et l'autre se désintéressa complètement du plus 'jeune fils' Potter.

Albus descendit vers la table de Serdaigle, à présent bondée. Il repéra rapidement Ravens, Goldstein et Stone en train de discuter fermement de Quidditch, sans aucun doute possible. Il s'approcha un peu plus, avant de s'adresser au jeune homme de septième année.

- Ravens ?

- Oui, professeur ?

- Essayez d'organiser au plus vite les essais de Quidditch. Ce matin, Shoulderlenght et Galbraith campait déjà devant ma porte pour connaitre la date, et j'ai peur que d'autres deuxièmes années suivent leur exemple. Alors affichez rapidement un message dans la salle commune.

- Bien, professeur.

Albus acquiesça, puis continua sur un ton qu'il espérait égal :

- Et, Ravens ? J'aimerais que vous passiez dans mon bureau ce soir.

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa. L'air mal à l'aise, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, tout en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

- Bien, monsieur, j'y serais.

Albus se retourna, ne comprenant pas la gêne de son élève. Il n'y avait pas de honte à être convoqué par son directeur de maison… sauf si on était un Serdaigle aux notes très moyennes qui pensait ne pas pouvoir passer dans la classe supérieure de toutes ses matières. Particulièrement celle de Métamorphose.

Il tourna à nouveau ses yeux, si similaires à ceux de son père, vers Ravens.

- Afin de planifier la réservation du terrain pour les futurs entrainements.

C'était faux, mais il n'allait certainement pas humilier ses élèves en hurlant la vérité. Car Mlle Deauclaire ne le prendrait sûrement pas bien non-plus.

- Évidemment, professeur.

Et Albus tourna les talons. Arrivé en bout de table, il commença à distribuer leurs emplois du temps aux élèves, essayant de ne pas tenir compte des commentaires ('Et merde, on a Arithmancie juste avant DCFM, on va encore arriver en retard et ce s*** de Malfoy nous enlèvera des points' 'Bordel, comment vais-je faire ? Avec Potions juste avant de manger, je n'aurais jamais le temps de remonter jusqu'à la bibliothèque !'' Chouette, double métamorphose mardi _**et**_ jeudi, et pas une seule fois avec les Poufsouffles. C'est vrai, à la fin, ils posent toujours des questions stupides – Chut, c'est pas leur faute s'il faut du génie pour comprendre les subtiles lois de transformation *gloussements d'adolescentes*'). Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à les réprimander.

Néanmoins, face aux insinuations répétées à l'encontre des activités intéressantes a faire avec certaines filles _après les cours de potions_, Albus se vit obliger de flanquer une détention à Jacques Lemaître. ('Non, M. Lemaître, je ne pense pas qu'un vieux cachot soit le meilleur endroit pour lacérer des vêtements, que ce soit les vôtres ou ceux d'une gente demoiselle. Mais, si vous voulez vérifiez, sachez que vous pourrez nettoyer dès ce soir le sol du cachot n°4'). Il ne voulait pas avoir une horde de parents en colère à la porte de son bureau. Normal, non ?

Et puis ce n'était pas ce que le Serdaigle moyen était censé faire, tout de même. La théorie, avant l'expérimentation. Albus rougit légèrement. Encore une fois ses pensées l'avaient emmené trop loin.

En passant devant Hamilton et Davies, il leur enjoignit de conduire les premières années à leur cours. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils arrivent en retard, surtout en Botanique. Albus se dirigea alors vers la salle de Métamorphose.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Les premières années de Griffondor.

Patienter.

Neville n'avait surement pas dû penser à leur donner un guide.

Attendre.

Albus aligna ses plumes, rassembla à l'angle droit ses documents.

Patienter.

Le cours avait commencé depuis deux minutes et seule la moitié de la classe était présente.

Punir ?

Uniquement s'ils avaient plus de dix minutes de retard.

Enlever des points ?

Bonne idée. Cinq points en moins pour les trois derniers leur apprendraient la ponctualité.

Fini d'attendre.

Les trois derniers venaient de passer la porte.

- Vos noms, messieurs.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, l'un sûr de lui, le deuxième impassible et le dernier apeuré.

- Curtis Atkins .

- Haydn Hansen.

- D...d...Diapers, D...d...Dyonisius Diapers.

- Cinq points en moins pour Griffondor, à chacun d'entre vous. Soyez à l'heure la prochaine fois.

Les deux derniers hochèrent la tête et allèrent rapidement s'asseoir, puis Hansen fut rejoint plus lentement par le rejeton Atkins. Qui ressemblait bien trop à son père pour ne pas être aussi fauteur de trouble que lui.

Albus monta sur la petite estrade du professeur et commença son cours : la transformation d'une allumette en épingle. Il leur fit d'abord noter toute la théorie sur un parchemin, qu'ils devraient illustrer de schémas pour le lendemain. Puis ils pratiquèrent le mouvement de baguette (_diagonale souple de bas en haut_) et l'incantation (_Sulphin__u__la_). Et enfin vint la pratique.

Le jeune professeur – il n'avait que vingt-sept ans, que diable ! – passa calmement dans les rangs, prodiguant conseils aux jeunes sorciers en difficulté. Évidemment personne n'y arriva, mais un gamin à face d'ange, Hélios Pendragon, réussit à rendre son allumette _extrêmement_ pointue, ce qui lui valut des devoirs significativement allégés et dix points pour sa maison.

Quand les Griffondors furent sortis, courant déjà vers leur prochain cours, Albus accueillit les dix sixièmes années qui avaient réussi à obtenir au moins un 'E' à leurs BUSE. La moitié d'entre eux était des Serdaigles, et leur professeur se rengorgea légèrement, leur adressant un regard fier. Enfin, à presque tous, car Lemaître n'eut droit qu'à un coup d'œil sentencieux.

* * *

Deux nouvelles heures de cours passèrent tranquillement, puis de nouveau quatre, et enfin un dîner. Albus retourna de même dans son bureau pour y attendre Ravens.

Quand celui-ci entra, il était assis dans son confortable fauteuil, plongé dans ses notes de cours.

- Monsieur ?

-Bonsoir M. Ravens. Prenez un siège, je vous prie.

Le Serdaigle s'exécuta. Il sortit de son sac une liasse de papiers qu'il tendit à son directeur de maison.

- J'ai fixé la date des essais au mardi de la semaine prochaine, professeur, et j'ai prévu les différents entrainements de l'équipe pour les deux mois à venir, vous n'avez plus qu'à réserver le terrain…

- Très bien, très bien, l'interrompit Albus en prenant les papiers.

Ravens fit signe de se lever, mais en croisant le regard de son professeur, il comprit (enfin) que ce rendez-vous était autre chose qu'un simple briefing de Quidditch.

Albus resta silencieux pendant quelques moments, réfléchissant à la manière la plus adroite de formuler son propos.

- Dès l'année dernière, j'ai commencé à aider le professeur Flitwick dans les affaires courantes de la maison. Et j'ai donc entendu certaines rumeurs quant aux raisons de la parution de … certaines photos compromettantes de Mlle Deauclaire dans _Sorcière Hebdo_. Je voudrais savoir si vous auriez quelques connaissances sur le sujet.

- Non, monsieur, je ne pense pas.

Un flash d'agacement passa devant les yeux du jeune Potter. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de jouer au plus 'idiot' avec un gamin de dix-sept ans.

- Ah vraiment ? Et vous ne vous êtes même pas intéressé à la question ?

- Non monsieur, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Albus sourit. Les ados pensaient toujours que les adultes étaient aveugles et sourds. Vaguement ironique, il continua :

- Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas du tout comme si vous étiez follement amoureux de Mlle Deauclaire depuis la fin de votre cinquième année.

Un éclair de stupéfaction sembla heurter Ravens, qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ah, ces enfants …

- Je… Je, fut tout ce que Ravens réussit à bredouiller.

Le jeune professeur, s'appuyant de ses deux mains sur son bureau, s'approcha un peu plus de l'élève.

- Je me dois de protéger mes élèves, James, dit-il en changeant de ton. Contre tous ceux qui voudraient leur faire du mal. Mais si j'échoue, et qu'on arrive à les atteindre, alors je dois au moins punir les coupables. C'est pourquoi je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, et si cela implique Lucius Scrimgeour.

Ravens baissa la tête.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, monsieur. Héloïse ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

- Donc vous admettez que Scrimgeour est impliqué ?

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel, monsieur. Et je ne peux vraiment rien vous dire.

Albus soupira.

- Très bien, M. Ravens. Je découvrirais le fin mot de l'histoire, avec ou sans votre aide. Vous pouvez partir.

Le jeune homme se détourna, ouvrit la porte, mais s'arrêta dans l'embrasure.

- Monsieur ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez faire, mais, éviter d'en parler à …

- Melle Deauclaire ne saura rien de mes démarches, soyez sans crainte.

Albus s'apprêta à fermer la porte, mais Ravens ajouta, dans un murmure « Elle l'aime encore, vous savez ».

Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Ravens, sciemment ou non, venait de laisser échapper un détail important.

« Elle l'aime encore ». Pauvre garçon. Il la méritait tellement plus que Scrimgeour.

* * *

Albus se rassit dans le confortable fauteuil de son bureau. Il irait dès demain demander main forte à Neville, qui ne serait certainement pas ravi de surveiller son préfet en chef. Mais qui préfèrerait cela à recourir à l'aide de Funestar.

En parlant de Funestar… son père devait le joindre par cheminette il y a cinq minutes pour l'informer des derniers bruits de coulisses du Ministère : comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers permettant d'accéder à la chambre qui surplombait son bureau. Dans l'âtre de la cheminée, une paire de lunettes rondes reposant sur un visage fatigué l'attendait en baillant.

« Albus » dit-il simplement en apercevant son fils.

- Papa, je suis dé…

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Al'. Je suis surveillé, j'en ai bien peur. Alors écoute, vite. »

Le plus jeune Potter s'approcha au plus près des flammes ronronnantes, un mince filet de sueur brillant bientôt sur son visage.

- Je t'écoute, papa.

« Al', il y a toutes sortes de rumeurs qui courent en ce moment au Ministère de la Magie. Il paraitrait que Funestar tremperait dans des activités _plutôt_ louches. Connaissant l'homme, je ne pense pas que ces accusations soient fondées, mais j'aimerais que tu fasses attention. Si … enfin, si Funestar a vraiment mal tourné, c'est tout Poudlard qui sera en danger. Alors fait attention aux élèves, hein. »

- Ok, papa.

« Mais plus grave encore : la dernière réunion de la Confédération Internationale a été très tendue. Et le meurtre du Ministre Russe, quelques jours après, a réveillé un très vieux conflit : certains, à la coopération, pensent que la situation à l'est pourrait mal tourner… »

- Je serais prudent, papa, ne t'inquiètes pas.

« Bon, je dois te laisser, je dois informer James de tout cela »

- Au revoir papa.

Mais Harry Potter avait déjà disparu.

Un fort soupçon d'amertume envahit sa bouche. A chaque fois, son père avait mieux à faire que de discuter avec son cadet : jamais il ne lui demandait comment se passait ses cours, avec qui il avait discuté, ou si une jeune sorcière lui avait (enfin) tapé dans l'œil. Mieux valait s'inquiéter de James, le Griffondor populaire, le joueur de Quidditch professionnel, l'homme marié et père de bientôt deux enfants.

Albus, le Serdaigle réservé, l'obscur professeur de Métamorphose, le célibataire endurci depuis sa plus prime jeunesse, pouvait rester dans l'ombre.

Le jeune homme se mit doucement au lit. Il valait mieux ne pas penser à James. Ni à ce que son père pouvait bien lui raconter. Funestar était sec, rigide peut-être, mais profondément opposé à la magie noire. Et il y avait toujours des tensions à l'international de temps à autre. Et quand bien même, ce n'était que des rumeurs.

Cette nuit-là, Albus Severus Potter dormit d'un sommeil agité, mais quand le jour darda ses rayons, les cauchemars de la nuit étaient depuis longtemps oubliés.

**_A/N : N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !_**


	8. Salle Commune - Gabriel Von Hartenberg

_**Chapitre 8 : Salle Commune – Gabriel Von Hartenberg.**_

* * *

_"Les diplomates trahissent tout excepté leurs émotions"  
_

_Victor Hugo._

* * *

La salle commune de Serpentard, en ce début de soirée, était presque déserte, seuls l'occupant quelques élèves buchant âprement . Et tel est mon cas aussi, pensait doucement Gabriel. Ce n'était que la deuxième semaine de cours, mais les travaux à rendre se multipliaient comme des petits pains.

Il releva la tête, se désintéressant de son devoir de métamorphose presqu'achevé pour scruter la salle, avide d'une distraction momentanée. Ses yeux glissèrent sans s'arrêter sur les diverses armoiries de Serpentard, les fauteuils vert sombre et les murs de pierre grise légèrement irisés par la lumière filtrant du Lac Noir. Il contempla pendant quelques instants Lupin et Zabini remuer leurs baguettes sans grande distinction. Puis son regard se fixa sur l'un des points les plus reculés de la salle.

Dans ce recoin, il n'y avait qu'une table, qu'une chaise, un peu de froid et peu d'intérêt, et pourtant, chaque soir, Octave Fontaine s'y asseyait. Seul.

'Enfin, il est toujours seul' pensa Gabriel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les premiers jours, il avait fait des efforts pour s'intégrer aux autres premières années de Serpentard, d'abord couronnés de succès. Puis, soudainement, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, n'adressant plus un seul mot à ses camarades de dortoir.

'C'est étrange, mais lui aussi, il est bizarre. On a l'impression qu'il n'a aucune connaissance du monde magique et qu'un rien l'émerveille, mais il ne semble pas intéressé par les cours. En tous cas, il vole vraiment comme un pied.'

Gabriel se savait intelligent. On le lui avait assez répété. Tout comme ses leçons de contrôle du pouvoir, de prudence en ses paroles, et d'influence sur autrui. Il comprenait donc que ce garçon si énigmatique pouvait soit être un danger, soit un allié. Quelle que soit la bonne option, il valait mieux le connaître. Et qui sait, il aurait peut-être un peu plus de plomb dans le cerveau que les autres premières années.

Le jeune Von Hartenberg se leva, rangeant par la même occasion dans sa sacoche de cuir. Mais au moment où il commença à se diriger vers ce fameux recoin, il se passa trois choses dans la salle, qui le stoppèrent net.

Un. Lestrange et sa petite clique rentrèrent dans la salle.

Deux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le recoin de toutes ses attentions.

Trois. La bande, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, traitèrent "l'ermite" de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Gabriel s'arrêta. Ils avaient l'air menaçant, et leur accusation pouvait très bien être fondée. Aucune raison de s'aventurer à contester ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

Le jeune garçon s'avança vers un mur proche du recoin et, l'air nonchalant, fit mine d'observer un emblème mural.

« Ne le nie pas, tu as été élevé par des moldus, Fontaine, nous en avons la preuve » disait Lestrange.

- Ce ne sont pas mes parents.

- Et alors ? Si tu as atterri chez eux c'est parce que tu es l'un d'eux. Les enfants de sorciers morts ne sont pas élevés dans la fange.

- Le professeur Truman…

- C'est un sombre crétin amoureux des Moldus, mais contrairement à ce qu'il t'a dit, si c'est grave d'être un Sang-de-Bourbe, tu n'es…

- Il m'a dit qu'on m'avait confié au petit orphelinat pour sorciers de Betlam, mais que j'avais été réparti dans la mauvaise famille, l'interrompit Octave.

Hunter Lestrange eut un rictus nerveux.

- Oui, c'est cela… Me prends pas pour un con.

Et d'un geste ample, il tira sa baguette et lança un bref sort.

Qui n'eut aucun effet, au grand étonnement de Gabriel, qui savait Hunter un sorcier doué en maléfices.

Hunter leva à nouveau sa baguette, mais une voix l'arrêta

-C'est vrai.

Gabriel sursauta. Jonathan Hypes, préfet sénior de Serpentard, se tenait juste à côté de lui, si près qu'il était étrange de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver.

- Professeur Malfoy m'en a touché un mot. Alors Lestrange, arrête de crier au loup pour un rien et de l'agresser, il n'y jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais de Né-Moldu dans notre maison. Et dégage maintenant.

La bande se désagrégea, et Gabriel, à la suite de Hypes, s'approcha du jeune Fontaine. Tous trois se dévisagèrent d'abord en serpents de faïence, avant que le septième année ne rompe le silence.

- Nous savons tous trois qu'il n'existe pas d'orphelinat sorcier. Mais si le Choixpeau t'a envoyé ici, c'est qu'au moins un de tes parents était magique. Alors débrouille-toi pour savoir rapidement qui il était. Entre temps, notre petite histoire restera celle officielle.

Et, l'air peu dans son élément, le préfet se leva et partit.

Il n'a pas beaucoup de présence sociale, celui-là, pensa Gabriel. Et en plus il défend les autres. Pas très Serpentard. A moins que Lestrange n'eut été en train de miner sa position…

Le jeune allemand rejeta ces suppositions à l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait d'autres choses à faire.

-Tu n'as pas pu contrer le sort, aucun première année ne le peut, adressa-t-il à Octave.

-Je ne l'ai pas contré.

Le blond sourit, l'incitant à continuer.

-C'est mon anneau qui l'a arrêté. Je l'ai senti s'échauffer.

Gabriel fit signe de lui montrer. Octave révéla la mince chaine d'or suspendue à son cou. Ils observèrent le bijou, remarquant la finesse de la gravure représentant un oiseau dans un arbre feuillu et parcourant tout du long l'or de l'anneau. Il semblait extrêmement ancien, et une aura étrangeen émanait, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle des artefacts de son père.

- Impressionnant, murmura-t-il.

Puis se ressaisissant un peu, il fit face à Octave :

- Je m'appelle Von Hartenberg. Gabriel Von Hartenberg, dit-il la main tendue.

- Moi, Octave, et je n'ai plus qu'a trouvé mon véritable nom.

Un sourire passa sur leurs lèvres.

Ils se serraient la main.

Au final, c'était un allié.

**_A/N : Désolé pour le retard, mais rentrée oblige (malheureusement) !_**

**_N'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :)_**


	9. Controverse - L Scrimgeour et J Ravens

_Merci à__** Intorealm.**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Controverse – Lucius Scrimgeour et James Ravens**_

_« Il n'y a qu'un secret pour mener le monde, c'est d'être fort, car il n'y a dans la force ni erreur ni illusion c'est le vrai, mis à nu. »_

_Napoléon Bonaparte_

* * *

_L. Scrimgeour._

En ce milieu du mois d'octobre, le froid de la terre se propageait aux cachots du château. C'est donc tous tremblotants que les douze élèves du cours d'ASPIC de Potions ouvrirent leur livre page quarante-huit pour découvrir les instructions quant à la préparation de la potion Wiggenweld.

- Jeune gens, votre attention s'il vous plait, lança le professeur Truman. J'ai oublié de demander un volontaire pour tester sa propre potion en fin de cours sur cette souris. Quelqu'un …

- Moi monsieur, s'écria Lucius Scrimgeour.

Son voisin, un grand gaillard du nom d'Anthony Hawks, lui donna une grande claque dans le dos en s'exclamant :

- Le Roi des Potions est de retour. Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, parce que ça faisait un petit moment que je me demandais si notre légendaire Lion n'avait pas décidé de se roussir la crinière avec autre chose.

Les quatre Griffondors s'esclaffèrent, comprenant tout de suite la référence à la mauvaise farce d'un gamin de Serpentard qui avait cru drôle de lancer un liquide explosif sur la tête du Préfet-en-Chef. Avec des remontrances qui avaient elles aussi été explosives.

- Merci Mr. Scrimgeour, mais maintenant, veuillez-vous et vos camarades travailler en silence.

- Bien monsieur, répondit-il avec un air angélique.

Mais dès que l'enseignant eu le dos tourné, il leva les yeux au ciel, déclenchant des pouffements de rire chez ses condisciples. Et évidemment les regards noirs des Poufsouffles qui s'appliquaient déjà à confectionner leurs potions.

Il esquissa un dernier sourire et, ramenant ses cheveux auburn en arrière, se concentra sur la potion.

_Potion Wiggenweld – Potion régénérante – Antidote contre la Goutte du Mort-Vivant._

_Après l'avoir préalablement préparé, verser le sang de salamandre lentement dans l'eau bouillante du chaudron. Remuer sept fois dans les aiguilles d'une montre._

Lucius, un air concentré se dessinant sur son visage, s'exécuta.

_Puis, une fois la potion devenue rouge vermeil, ajouter cinq onces d'écorce de sorbier coupée en lamelles. Mélanger sans considération du sens._

Lucius releva la tête laissant ses doigts agiles continuer en autoguidage. Observant tour à tour les autres élèves : Hypes, le seul de Serpentard, semblait peu intéressé par la leçon du jour, laissant son regard devenir vitreux. Cet imbécile de James Ravens (et quelle insulte, pour un Serdaigle !) semblait s'être encore une fois totalement emmêlé les pinceaux, et une fumée âcre s'élevait de son chaudron. Comment avait-il obtenu assez de BUSE pour continuer dans cette matière, c'était un mystère. Son regard continua à scruter les autres, évitant l'autre côté du banc de Ravens. Mais, finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur Héloïse Deauclaire. Et comme d'habitude, il sourit.

La fille unique de la très féministe et « peace and traditions » activiste Pénélope Deauclaire était magnifique : des cheveux blonds mordorés cascadant sur ses épaules, un visage ovale éclairé par deux yeux azur, une poitrine et autres courbes généreuses.

« Et elle est encore plus belle nue » pensa-t-il, se rappelant d'agréables souvenirs.

_Déshabillez lentement les Fèves de Sauterelles de leur enveloppe, et mélangez avec douceur._

Il regrettait ce qu'il avait dû lui faire. Un peu. Car au fond ce n'était pas sa faute : il y avait un pari, et surtout la volonté de son père. Car Julius Scrimgeour, homme politique reconnu, avait maintenant les mains libres face aux revendications « peace et traditions » après le scandale médiatique de l'affaire Héloïse Deauclaire.

Et cela grâce à son fils unique, qui pour assurer cette gloire à sa famille – le décret de renforcement de la Défense Britannique Magique serait bientôt appliqué – il n'avait eu qu'à séduire une fille.

_Rajoutez du mucus de Véracrasse, toutes proportions gardées, jusqu'à ce que la potion tourne au rouge amour_

Enfin « qu'à séduire une fille ». Rien n'avait été aussi simple. Car Héloïse était non seulement un très beau brin de femme, mais aussi l'un des plus difficiles à obtenir – il n'y avait qu'à voir ses refus répétés à Ravens, qui était quand même, malgré ses résultats scolaires pitoyables et son manque désolant d'ambition, Capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il avait donc dû user de tout son charme, de sa popularité et de sa patience pour obtenir un premier rendez-vous. Mais à partir de là tout s'était accéléré : Héloïse semblait être tombée amoureuse de lui, et il avait pu pousser plus loin ses avances, jusqu'à transformer une de leurs rondes de préfets en une première entrevue amoureuse. Puis toutes celles qui avaient suivies, et une partie de leur temps libre. Il avait ainsi joué la carte du tendre gentleman profondément épris pendant près de deux mois. Puis elle lui avait cédé.

_Concédez une minute de repos à pleine ébullition, puis réduisez le feu._

Cela s'était passé dans une salle de classe désaffectée de l'aile ouest du troisième étage, comme toutes les fois suivantes d'ailleurs. Il se souvenait encore de son odeur, de ses gestes tremblants – oh c'était sa première fois il en était sûr, aussi certain que ce n'était pas la sienne. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il appréciait sa compagnie : elle était douce, attentive, charmante, malgré son trop grand respect des règles et un léger manque d'humour.

_Et son côté fleur bleue. La parfaite épouse pour un politicien, en somme._

Sauf qu'il avait dû la trahir, en donnant certains clichés à son père, bientôt publiés anonymement dans _Sorcière Hebdo_. Clichés pris à son insu après quelques-uns de leurs moments les plus intimes dans une vieille salle de classe, une fois la belle endormie. Et qui ne la montrait pas habillée en doudoune de chasse au Troll de Neige, ça c'est sûr.

_Faîtes revenir à feu doux en continuant à faire mijoter avec douceur._

Mais le jeu en avait valu la chandelle, dixit son père. Pénélope Deauclaire, la grande puritaine, était maintenant complètement hors-jeu, un scandale familial la décrédibilisant dans ses beaux discours de politique traditionaliste de non-agression. Même si cela impliquait des dommages collatéraux monstres pour sa fille, dont tous les garçons de Poudlard pouvaient maintenant se vanter d'avoir vu nue. Ou en lui brisant le cœur, car ces images ne pouvaient avoir été prises que par…

- Lucius Scrimgeour !

-Oui monsieur ?

- Pouvez-vous m'apportez un échantillon de votre potion. Nous allons procéder au test.

Lucius s'exécuta, versant un peu du magnifique liquide émeraude dans une petite fiole. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'en Potions qu'il excellait, matière peu utile dans ses projets d'avenir grandioses, mais quand il voyait les merveilles qu'il pouvait accomplir, il ne regrettait jamais d'avoir continué cette matière.

Il s'avança vers son professeur et lui tendit d'une main assurée le minuscule flacon, tandis que les autres élèves se rassemblaient autour de la souris profondément assoupie.

Qu'une simple goutte de Wiggenweld envoya gambader sous le bureau de Truman.

- Bien, Mr Scrimgeour, très bien : dix points pour Griffondor et un Optimal. Les autres, j'attends vos échantillons, et vous pourrez ensuite disposer.

Les douze élèves s'exécutèrent, et bientôt les quatre Griffondors furent les premiers à fouler d'un pas ample le sol des couloirs des cachots. Même s'il se joignit à la bonne humeur générale de ses amis, qui enchainaient blague après blague, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière phrase de la recette : _Faîtes revenir à feu doux en continuant à faire mijoter avec douceur. _C'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

- Continuez sans moi les gars, je crois avoir oublié un truc en Potions, déclara Lucius, bon comédien.

Les pas des trois autres Lions claquant sur la pierre sale diminuèrent bientôt, et le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux vert-de-vase se glissa dans un passage parallèle. Il attendit le passage de six élèves, puis, le septième se présentant, il l'attrapa et l'entraina dans le sombre couloir, se collant tout contre, le dos de l'autre touchant le mur.

- Lucius … ? murmura faiblement Héloïse, la peur teintant l'azur de ses yeux en gris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

Son ton était presque larmoyant. « Elle m'aime encore, et ma seule présence – et aussi mon corps tout près du sien – lui fait peur car elle tente de se persuader que je ne suis plus rien pour elle, mais sait qu'elle ne pourra pas résister à repenser à avant, et finira par encore pleurer pour le mec qui lui a brisé le cœur, pris sa virginité et l'a humiliée publiquement. » pensa Lucius. Il retint un sourire. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il pouvait se targuer connaître la psychologie féminine comme sa poche. Ou du moins croyait-il.

- Chut, 'loïse. Je veux juste te parler.

- Et moi je ne veux pas écouter.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-il, donnant lui aussi dans l'émotion, je veux juste m'excuser et …

- Et me demandez de sortir à nouveau avec toi ? Après ça ? Tu veux encore plus m'humilier ?

- S'il te plait, je t'aime, murmura-t-il, sans tressaillir le moins du monde sous son mensonge, qui sembla néanmoins faire mouche.

Héloïse le regardait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, semblant à moitié le croire, et à moitié ne pas le vouloir du tout.

- On était tellement heureux, et si on essayait, on pourrait l'être encore.

_S'il vous plait, ô puissants sorciers des temps anciens, était-il vraiment réduit à dire ça ?_

La jeune fille sembla hésiter. Puis son visage se raffermit, et elle dit :

- Non tu … je… je ne veux pas que ça recommence, et même si tu es sincère dans ton amour, ce dont je doute, vu ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, si ton père te demandes encore une fois de nous traîner, ma mère et moi, et notre nom, dans la boue, et de l'y laisser à tout jamais, alo…

- Héloïse, réfléchit : tu peux prendre un autre nom.

- A quoi bon un pseudonyme…on me méprisera encore plus.

- Héloïse Deauclaire alias quelque chose, oui. Mais pas Héloïse Scrimgeour.

Elle hoqueta. Il ne put réprimer un rictus. Ils avaient tous deux autant besoin l'un de l'autre : elle pour un semblant d'amour et un avenir autre qu'assistante doublée de "maitresse" (pour rester poli) d'un quelconque officiel du Ministère, et lui pour avoir une femme intelligente et loyale, digne de l'épauler dans sa brillante carrière. Tout bénef des deux côtés.

Et comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle déclara :

- Tu n'es pas le seul garçon qui s'intéresse à moi.

- Mais le seul qui veut plus qu'une simple relation physique depuis l'année dernière.

_En fait depuis qu'ils ont vu leurs fantasmes._

Elle pâlit. Elle avait peut-être peur de le faire maintenant… Tant pis, il arriverait à la faire changer d'avis.

- C'est faux, je...sais que…, se reprit elle un peu, s'interrompant en retenant un peu plus son souffle quand l'une de ses mains se posa sur sa taille. Mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour l'en déloger.

- Si tu parles d'Arès Carson ou de Tyler Dewins comme mecs qui voudraient une relation durable tout en ayant un minimum d'avenir, sache que ton co-préfet de Serdaigle et le champion de Duels se sont totalement désintéressés de toi, pour préférer l'un Hortensia Musset et l'autre Jane Ristar. Tous tes soupirants sérieux se sont volatilisés, et il ne reste plus que quelques hormones sur patte et ton preux ami Ravens à vouloir conquérir la citadelle. Et tout à fait entre nous, il ne sera jamais plus qu'un minable Serdaigle raté n'ayant pas réussi à s'exporter joueur de Quidditch International.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de Jam …

Mais il ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour répliquer. Comblant l'espace qui les séparait encore, il l'embrassa, pas de la manière fougueuse qu'il réservait à ses conquêtes d'un soir, mais lentement, affectueusement, comme l'on embrasse la seule femme qu'on juge digne d'être l'épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer dans un futur empli de magouilles politiques.

Il la sentit se débattre un minuscule instant, puis chaleur, odeur et profondeur du baiser l'emportèrent sur sa raison et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, plongeant ses mains dans sa crinière fauve.

Il n'allait pas le cacher, ce moment lui plaisait grandement. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas pu l'embrasser depuis quatre mois alors qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise à cela, et ensuite parce qu'au vu de sa réaction, il savait qu'il avait gagné. Et il adorait ça.

Il rompit sans précipitation leur étreinte. Une fois séparés, il vit qu'elle tremblait déjà, de grosses larmes, de rage ou de chagrin, coulant sur ses joues : comment ai-je pu apprécier cela ? Comment ai-je pu le laisser faire, semblait dire son corps pour elle.

Lucius sourit, de son plus beau sourire de comédien. Il ne pousserait pas plus loin ce soir. Alors, sur un dernier sourire séducteur, il tourna les talons, ramassant son sac de cours à la volée. Laissant une Héloïse Deauclaire pantoise, écroulée sur le sol, des pleurs lui ravageant le visage et la secouant de part en part de soubresauts compulsifs.

* * *

_J. Ravens_

« Mr. Ravens, pouvez-vous rester s'il vous plait ? J'ai à vous parler. »

Et Truman rejoignit son estrade, faisant signe aux derniers de lui donner leurs échantillons. James remplit précipitamment son flacon de liquide vert clair (alors qu'il aurait dû être mauve) et le tendit au Maître des Potions. Bientôt, les quatre Griffondors sortir à grand bruit laissant éclater leur bonne humeur. Un éclair de pure haine passa dans les yeux du Serdaigle quand son regard se posa sur Scrimgeour. Quel salop que celui-là. Et le mot était bien trop faible. C'était un connard de pervers manipulateur, narcissique et présomptueux.

En rangeant vaguement ses affaires dans son sac, il vit sa voisine faire de même, glissant des œillades en coin à la table des Griffondors. Héloïse était depuis toujours son amie, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur restait attaché à ce bellâtre trompeur. Qu'elle ne puisse pas faire une croix sur ce qui c'était passé, ou bien se venger. Mais non : elle restait à ressasser en silence, vacillant imperceptiblement à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Elle était idiote.

Et lui aussi à n'avoir rien dit à Potter alors qu'il lui avait tendu un baobab.

« Ravens. »

James s'approcha de son professeur, adressant un petit sourire désolé à Héloïse qui avait laissé partir Helena Patil pour l'attendre, et devrait donc remonter toute seule des cachots.

- A tout' James, lança-t-elle avant de s'éclipser, l'air peu convaincue.

Il acquiesça, la regardant passer l'embrasure de la porte. Puis il fit fasse à Truman, l'appréhension lui rongeant les entrailles.

- Bien, Mr. Ravens, asseyez-vous, déclara ce-dernier en désignant un siège face à son bureau.

Une fois le garçon assit, il reprit à nouveau :

- Bien… J'aimerais discuter avec-vous de vos notes, autant le dire clairement, assez catastrophiques, en Potions. Vous n'avez je dois dire jamais été très doué dans cette matière, et j'aimerais tout d'abord savoir pourquoi vous avez tant voulu continuer avec un simple A à vos BUSE.

« Parce que je suis tellement mauvais dans les autres matières et qu'il me faut un minimum de trois disciplines pour valider un quelconque diplôme » répondit en pensée James. Mais c'était surtout car …

- Je voudrais intégrer la Section Anglaise de la Haute École de Quidditch, et elle demande un minimum de trois ASPICS.

- Je vois : et aucune autre matière ne pourrait remplacer les Potions ?

- Non monsieur. Il ne me reste plus que Métamorphose, Potions, Botanique et Étude des Moldus, et je n'aurais jamais mon ASPIC de Métamorphose.

Son professeur sourit, d'un de ces sourires empreins de pitié dont le corps professoral lui lançait de plus en plus fréquemment et qu'il abhorrait. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il appréciait Potter : avec lui il n'y avait jamais de pitié, seulement de la compassion.

- A ce sujet, je pense qu'il faut vous détromper : Albus – enfin le professeur Potter – et moi en avons parlé, et nous avons tous deux conclu que si obtenir votre ASPIC de Potions est une utopie, en revanche en décrocher un en Métamorphose est tout à fait possible, aussi probable que vous remporterez haut la main un O en Botanique. Je suis donc désolé de vous dire qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de vous présenter au prochain cours, Mr. Ravens. Et je vous conseille d'aller voir votre directeur de maison pour parler avec lui du meilleur moyen de décrocher la SAHEQ. Bonne soirée, Mr. Ravens.

James déglutit. Il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir des notes correctes en Métamorphose.

_A part si Potter me prend en cours particuliers._

Un éclair d'espoir traversa ses yeux. Il salua rapidement Truman, puis sortit sans demander son reste.

Son sac négligemment passé en bandoulière, il prit résolument le chemin vers la lumière. Mais au détour d'un couloir, il entendit un son léger, tel une aération à moitié bouchée. Ou quelqu'un en train de pleurer. Alors quand il se retrouva face à la fille qu'il aimait vidant toutes les larmes de son corps, affalée contre le mur d'un étroit corridor, il ne réfléchit même pas. Il ne pensa même pas que la raison évidente de ces pleurs ne le désignait absolument pas comme le meilleur pour la réconforter

Il se laissa glisser simplement à ses côtés. Encore Scrimgeour. Avant la fin, il le ferait payer.

James passa délicatement son bras autour de ses épaules, s'efforçant de ne pas la brusquer. Il était rarement celui qui la consolait : c'était souvent Helena Patil ou Ivy Boot qui s'y collaient.

Héloïse se détendit à son contact, se laissant aller contre son épaule. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler, James se contentant de ressasser des idées de meurtre contre un rouquin égocentrique.

Puis, assez vivement, Héloïse tourna ses yeux vers lui, toujours un peu larmoyants, murmurant comme à regret :

« James, tu as Quidditch, ne les fait pas attendre. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, un peu trop occupé à scruter chaque détail du visage qui le regardait. Dont les lèvres bougèrent à nouveau, sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à atteindre son cerveau embrumé.

Héloïse le remarqua. Elle sembla dire doucement : ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais James s'en fichait comme de sa première potion ratée. Il n'avait jamais de bonnes idées.

Alors il se pencha, bien résolu à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui arriva, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, mais bien vite, elle détourna la tête. Se rendant alors vraiment compte de ce qui venait de se produire, James resta interdit, puis proposa d'une voie hésitante de la raccompagner jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle. Ils se levèrent. Héloïse, toutes traces de crise presqu'effacées, déclina. Ils remontèrent vers le Grand Hall, marchant côte à côte en silence, avant de se séparer, l'une grimpant les sept étages menant à leur Salle Commune, l'un passant la porte en se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch.

James se changea rapidement, prit son balais prestement et rejoignit ses coéquipiers qui l'attendaient déjà

« On fait quoi Cap' ? » demanda Pius Shoulderlenght, deuxième année et nouveau batteur de l'équipe.

- Ça fait quand même quinze minutes qu'on attend, ajouta Roch Hamilton, malicieusement.

- C'est pas du tout comme si on se les gelait après tout… renchérit Michaël Goldstein, tout en se prenant un coup de coude vicieux dans les côtes, envoyé du fond du cœur par Selena Hamilton – avec, une fois n'est pas coutume, un coup d'œil approbateur de son frère.

- Allez, sur vos balais tous : Pius et Roch, vous me balancez les deux Cognards sur Oliver pour travailler votre précision et lui ses réflexes. Diana, tu circules devant les anneaux, Michaël, Selena et moi, on pratique nos formations d'attaque.

Et sans un mot de plus, il décolla sur son Epousseteur d'Étoile XXI, accélérant brutalement pour atteindre le trio d'anneaux dorés à sa droite.

L'entrainement passa rapidement, les trois poursuiveurs pratiquant leur nouvelle attaque favorite, la feinte de Porskoff. Mais pendant tout ce temps, le Capitaine continua de penser. Il ne se voyait pas ne pas être joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Et pour cela, il devait soit se faire recruter directement après Poudlard – risible, car depuis la création de la Haute École de Quidditch, rares étaient les joueurs engagés sans cette formation – ou, trois ASPIC minimum en poche, se faire repérer par un délégué de la SAHEQ. Et pour réussir cette dernière possibilité, Serdaigle se devait d'inscrire pour la troisième fois consécutive son nom sur la Coupe.

Tout en prenant de l'altitude pour observer ses joueurs, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, contrairement aux dernières années, l'équipe s'entendait bien et faisait des progrès plus rapides. Oui, il était possible qu'ils gagnent à nouveau : gardien et poursuiveurs étaient performants, malgré la jeunesse de Selena. Les batteurs semblaient jouer ensemble depuis des années. Et Oliver était incroyable.

Attrapeur depuis le dernier match de sa première année, il ne s'intéressait qu'au Quidditch, mais avait bien raison, car c'était un véritable voltigeur naturel. James, en sourdine, ajouta : et il sera un Capitaine jeune mais exceptionnel. Même si la logique voulait qu'il conseille Roch ou Diana à Potter pour l'année prochaine, il s'était finalement résolu à donner le nom de Stone : et au diable les rires que provoquerait un Capitaine de quatrième année parmi les autres maisons, elles riraient moins quand leurs défaites s'accumuleraient. James sourit un large sourire en passant à nouveau le Souaffle. Sourire qui s'effaça immédiatement quand il se rappela que, lui, avait encore la Coupe à gagner.

Après tout, s'il ne pouvait prétendre à une position correcte dans le futur, comment pouvait-il prétendre au cœur d'Héloïse ?

_**A/N : La ponctualité n'est pas mon fort, je m'en excuse … Enfin bon, ce chapitre n'est pas d'une essentialité pure, mais je pense que je m'en resservirais par la suite : en tout cas, au prochain chapitre, le premier nuage vraiment sombre s'annonce… J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de passer en M pour plus de sureté vis-à-vis de ce qui va suivre.**_


	10. Halloween - Gabriel Truman

_**Chapitre 10 : Halloween – Pr. Gabriel Truman**_

_« On croit au sang qui coule, et l'on doute des pleurs. »_

_Alfred de Musset_

* * *

Le festin d'Halloween avait toujours été son préféré. Tout d'abord car Poudlard s'ornait de jaune et d'orange, couleurs rappelant celles de sa maison, et que cela était rare. Et ensuite car les elfes des cuisines préparaient des tartes à la citrouille pour le dessert tellement bonnes qu'il en rêvait pendant le reste de l'année.

Gabriel Truman, si ses tempes grisonnaient avec entrain du haut de ses cinquante-huit ans, demeurait un grand enfant quant à la nourriture et sa consommation. C'est pourquoi, à la longue table des enseignants, son voisin de droite se trouvait toujours être le longiligne et frugal Professeur d'Arts et Musique Magiques, Mozart Maestro, qui vivait pour ainsi dire de verdure et d'eau fraiche. La situation avait au moins un avantage : ce n'était pas un pique-assiette. Mais elle avait de nombreux inconvénients : ce Maestro avait une conversation insipide, et était un si fin séducteur – de femmes mariées, évidemment – qu'il avait brisé le couple de ce charmant Neville avec une délectation évidente.

Donc ce n'était pas à sa droite que la conversation serait folichonne. Et comme, en tant que directeur-adjoint, il se devait d'être à la droite du directeur en titre, elle ne l'était pas à sa gauche non plus.

Non pas que Funestar ne soit pas un homme civile – bon, _un peu_ austère – mais il avait la fâcheuse tendance de se plonger dans des pensées si profondes qu'il n'en ressortait qu'au bout de très longues dizaines de minutes, et, n'ayant rien écouté, demandait simplement le sel.

La magie Temporelle détraquait le cerveau, ça, il en était persuadé.

Enfin bon, tant qu'à ne pas parler, autant manger.

Et c'est donc ce que Truman faisait avec assiduité, attaquant avec résolution une tarte à la citrouille, quand Funestar lui fit remarquer de sa voix impassible qu'un préfet de Poufsouffle semblait vouloir lui parler. Le professeur de Potions tourna son regard dans la direction indiquée, et vit effectivement Mr. Keith roide sur ses deux pieds au bout de la table des professeurs. Et le garçon avait l'air inquiet, remarqua immédiatement Truman.

Le directeur de Poufsouffle se leva et rejoignit le préfet.

« Qu'il y-a-t-il ? »

- Monsieur, c'est Lena Barrow, en troisième année. Son frère s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir ce soir, et au final, aucun de ses camarades ne l'a vue depuis ce midi. De plus, d'après Feterstonhaught, de Serdaigle, qui est surement la dernière à l'avoir vue, elle se dirigeait avec un drôle d'air vers…

- Bien, Mr. Keith. Nous la chercherons après le diner, même si je ne pense pas que ce soit bien grave. Aller vous rasseoir et continuer tranquillement de manger, nous attirons déjà bien trop l'attention pour ce qui ne me semble être qu'une amourette déçue.

Kyle Keith hocha la tête et s'exécuta, mais le voile d'appréhension de ses yeux ne disparut pas. Truman retourna à sa place, et appliqua son propre conseil : il continua tranquillement de manger.

Il s'entretint avec Funestar de la question, et ils convinrent d'organiser la recherche de la jeune fille avec les préfets des différentes maisons dès que les élèves auraient regagnés leurs salles communes.

* * *

« Que tous les préfets de chaque maison, excepté un, veuillent bien rester dans la Grande Salle, s'il vous plait. »

L'annonce de Funestar sembla se propager comme une onde d'incompréhension le long des quatre tables. Mais aucun élève, tout du moins devant le directeur, n'osa la formuler, et tous se levèrent à la suite d'un de leur préfet pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

Une fois les professeurs et préfets seuls, le directeur fit signe à Keith d'exposer la situation :

« Au début du festin, Erwan Barrow a trouvé étrange de na pas voir sa sœur au milieu de ses camarades de troisième année. Après s'être renseignés, nous avons rapidement compris qu'aucun ne l'avait vue depuis midi. Au final, la dernière à l'avoir vue, une Serdaigle, nous a dit que vers douze heures moins le quart, elle s'était dirigée vers les cachots. Il paraitrait qu'elle pleurait. »

Un murmure parcourut la petite assemblée : on leur demandait de rester pour ça ? Une petite chialeuse disparue ?

Funestar ne fit rien pour arrêter les chuchotements, semblant plonger dans une de ses trop profondes pensées. Alors Truman prit le parti d'en faire de même, préférant observer l'assistance. Seuls les préfets de Poufsouffle et quelques enseignants semblaient réellement concernés, certains préfets de Serpentard et de Serdaigle affichant ostensiblement leur indifférence ou leur mépris.

« Silence », finit par murmurer le directeur.

Les murmures se turent.

- Aller me chercher cet Erwan Barrow. Que tout le monde investisse les cachots, et qu'on me retrouve cette fille, morte ou vive. Je serais dans mon bureau.

Funestar avait toujours su comment bien plomber l'ambiance.

Le directeur parti, les autres prirent le chemin des cachots. Le professeur de Potions, fermant la marche, s'interrogea : pourquoi diantre une jeune fille se rendrait-elle dans ces couloirs humides au lieu de profiter de bons petits plats elfe-made. Il se promit de le lui demander, une fois retrouvée.

En fermant la porte derrière lui, Truman aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Intrigué, il se pencha un peu plus, et vit alors Albus Potter monter quatre à quatre les marches que le directeur venait d'emprunter.

« Pauvre bonhomme » se dit-il « il semble bien qu'il ait toujours peur des cachots. »

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

« Monsieur ? » trembla la voix de MacMillan.

- Oui ?

- Je … je crois bien qu'on l'a retrouvée…

Et le grand garçon, si fier d'habitude, laissa échapper deux grosses larmes.

- Mais qu'il y-a-t-il ? Parlez !

- Je. Pense. Qu'il vaut mieux. Que. Vous voyez. Cela. Par vous-même.

Truman suivit le jeune homme blond sans un mot. Etait-il possible que… qu'il soit arrivé un drame.

Non certainement pas.

_Oh, sssi_ …

MacMillan lui indiqua l'embrasure d'une porte. Devant elle se tenait quelques préfets, l'air hagard.

Et derrière elle, pendu au bas plafond, dansait le corps de Lena Barrow.

Dans la mort, elle semblait encore plus frêle, du bleu colorant visage et mains, les yeux exorbités. Des bougies, presque réduites à l'état de cire, entouraient deux à deux le cadavre.

Dans la main fermée de la morte, une enveloppe, trop blanche, trop pure, était fermement enserrée.

« Qu'on appelle le directeur » murmura faiblement Truman. Puis, pris de haut-le-cœur soudains, il s'agrippa à un mur et vomit toutes les tartes à la citrouille ingurgitées au cours du festin. Ses jambes chancelèrent, mais avant qu'il ne puisse tomber, des bras le retinrent fermement.

Il remercia Albus qui, ses lunettes d'écrivain américain basses sur son nez et ses cheveux en bataille, semblait venir tout droit d'un combat de rue.

Tout comme Funestar, qui avait perdu un peu de sa réserve, et tapait maladroitement sur le dos d'Erwan Barrow.

« Ils ont dût descendre les escaliers à toute allure pour arriver aussi vite. » pensa Truman, se ressaisissant peu à peu.

Une fois sûr qu'il ne s'écroulerait pas, le jeune Potter s'approcha de la pendue, restée intouchée depuis le début. Il prit délicatement la lettre, malgré la rigidité morbide lui rendant la tâche difficile. Puis il la tendit au frère de la victime, sous un coup d'œil vaguement approbateur de Funestar.

Le jeune homme déchira avec colère l'enveloppe, et laissa ses yeux courir sur les petits caractères noirs. La colère, dans ses yeux, laissa peu à peu place à une rage sourde, et, lorsqu'il tendit le parchemin à son directeur de maison, il dit avec un calme inquiétant :

« Ah les salops, ils le paieront, ils souffriront encore dix fois plus qu'elle. »

Tandis qu'Albus emmenait Barrow un peu plus loin, le professeur de Potions reporta avec appréhension son attention sur la lettre.

A la fin de sa lecture, tout principe oublié, il ne pût que grommeler des paroles fort similaires à celle du garçon de seize ans. Comment ? C'était…immonde.

Funestar ne laissa rien paraître, mais donna rapidement le papier à Malfoy.

Le visage du directeur de Serpentard se durcit, et ses yeux ne furent bientôt que deux fentes de mépris et de haine.

« Qu'on aille me chercher Goyle et Lestrange » dit-il dans un sifflement.

Le Magenmagot ne juge pas que des actes magiques.

_**A/N : Rien ne vaut la presse pour éclairer de sinistres affaires. A suivre…**_


	11. Gazette du 25 novembre 2033

_**La Gazette du Sorcier le 25 novembre 2033**_

_**Politique intérieure - **_**RETIREMENT DE SHACKLEBOLT, le poste est proposé à Harry Potter, qui refuse. Percival Robbards devient Ministre **_par P. Higgs – Parkinson._

** Hier soir, à vingt-heures, l'annonce de la démission de Kingsley Shacklebolt de son poste de Ministre de la Magie a été vécue comme un bouleversement digne de 1998.**

_**« Je ne comprends pas ». **_C'est la phrase qui revient sans cesse, quelque soient les sorciers interrogés. Et en effet la décision de l'ancien membre du très fameux Ordre du Phénix peut paraitre incompréhensible : pourquoi le septuagénaire en pleine forme quitterait-il son poste ? A-t-il des choses à cacher – ou un ambitieux qui le met à la porte ?

_« Mr. Shacklebolt a décidé de se retirer pour des raisons purement personnelles, sans aucune relation avec son poste si ce n'est la fatigue que celui-ci occasionne »_ a déclaré tard hier soir Mr. S. H. Malfoy, Assistant junior du Ministre. Autant dire que les théories du complot vont courir bon train pour encore un moment. Notre correspondant en Cornouailles, Linda Pucey, a interrogé un proche de l'ex-ministre, Mr. Bill Weasley, mais n'a pu lui soutirer plus qu'un _« Kingsley a besoin de repos et de calme, comme tout homme de son âge. Il a beaucoup donné à la Grande-Bretagne, et il a amplement mérité des vacances. »_

Mais se pourrait-il que l'on discerne sous ce discours officiel, un autre, plus sombre ? Oui, nous a déclaré au milieu de la nuit Mrs. Millicent Bullstrode. _« Je travaille au Ministère en tant qu'assistante de régulation des notes. Il y a quatre jours, j'ai surpris, pas de manière intentionnée, évidemment, la conversation entre le Ministre et son frère, Mr. Hamlet Shacklebolt (_Confédération magique internationale,NDLR_.). J'ai tout de suite compris que le ministre souffrait de quelque chose qu'il disait venir de la Guerre, et que tous ces troubles dans l'opposition l'inquiétait. »_

Ainsi, au de-là d'une potentielle blessure de Guerre _(pour les faits et gestes de Mr. Shacklebolt avant son ascension au poste, voire page 6)_, l'importance grandissante de l'opposition serait la cause réelle de sa démission. Ce qui parait, à mon humble avis, bien plus probable, au vu de la déflagration provoquée par le vote majoritaire de la loi Scrimgeour et du décret qui en découle _(l'interview de Mr. Tullius Scrimgeour, page 9)_.

_« Nous demandons à la communauté sorcière de respecter la vie privé de Mr. Shacklebolt et de ne pas céder à un quelconque vent de panique, un remplaçant sera bientôt nommé »_ a tranché une nouvelle fois Mr. S. H. Malfoy.

Pour respecter la volonté du ministre sortant, il a donc été décidé de ne pas traiter les raisons de son départ, pour mieux se concentrer sur un sujet d'autant plus urgent : son remplacement.

Le nom d'Harry Potter était ce matin sur toutes les lèvres, y compris celles du Conseil d'État : mais le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors a rapidement fait savoir par voie de presse chez nos confrères du _Chicaneur_ qu'il refusait le poste. Le Vainqueur aurait-il décidé de suivre les pas de son mentor, Albus Dumbledore, en refusant une place qui lui est due depuis longtemps _(pour la comparaison entre ces deux hommes, voir page 5)_ ? Cela reste à vérifier, même s'il est presque certain qu'avant longtemps l'homme à la Cicatrice deviendra ministre.

_« Nous avons donc cherché un autre candidat pour le poste, et l'avons trouvé en la personne de Percival Robbards, actuel_ _directeur du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques » _nous a déclaré en exclusivité Percy Weasley, nouveau porte-parole du Conseil d'État et Conseiller du Ministre.

Ainsi, la nomination du nouveau ministre aura duré en tout et pour tout huit heures, et nous sommes à nouveau, il faut l'espérer, entre des mains expertes et sur de bons rails, malgré l'ascension d'une opposition très ferme à la faction du ministre, l'ancien comme le nouveau. _(Suite page 2)_

* * *

_**Ligue de Quidditch**_** : DU JAMAIS VU ! ****Victoire de Flaquemare sur les Canons de Chudley 450 à 0 **_par L. Jordan._

Dans la longue histoire de la Ligue de Quidditch, jamais aucun match ne s'était terminé sans que les deux équipes marquent au moins dix points chacune. Le club de Flaquemare vient donc encore contredire même nos plus folles attentes : l'entraineur, Oliver Wood_, _nous a déclaré hier être particulièrement fier du jeu de ses joueurs «_ Ils ont tous montré qu'ils avaient leur place dans l'équipe. »_

Cette déclaration de l'actuel entraineur de l'Équipe d'Angleterre ne peut sembler qu'une réponse aux accusations diverses qui ont fusées après l'annonce du maintien de James Potter en tant qu'Attrapeur titulaire, malgré la supériorité évidente se son remplaçant Jimmy Smith lors des trois derniers matchs.

_« James a été blessé lors de la dernière Coupe du Monde. Son épaule est toujours en train de récupérer. Mais avec la capture parfaite du Vif cette après-midi, doublée d'une magnifique feinte de Wronski, je dirais qu'il est à nouveau dans la course » _a ajouté tard dans la soirée le Capitaine français de l'équipe, Étienne Lemaître.

Mais cette promesse sera-t-elle suffisante pour arracher la coupe aux Flèches d'Appleby ? Rien n'est moins sûr, faisait remarquer notre correspondant Quidditch : cette équipe est invaincue _(suite page sport)._

* * *

_**Fait divers**_** - CONDAMNATION** **des deux élèves de Poudlard** **mis en examen par le Magenmagot, **_par D. Crivey_

La nouvelle avait défrayé la chronique il y a un mois : le cadavre d'une élève de troisième année avait été retrouvé pendu dans les cachots, le soir d'Halloween. L'affaire aurait pu s'arrêter là, si ce n'était pour une lettre d'adieu de la jeune victime de la maison Poufsouffle, dénonçant son suicide comme le plus sûr moyen d'échapper aux souffrances perpétuées par ses tortionnaires. Tortionnaires dont le nom et le visage nous sont à présent bien familiers : R. Goyle, 17 ans et H. Lestrange, 16 ans.

Les deux jeunes hommes ont été accusés « d'usage du sortilège Doloris sur un être humain, de viol, torture directe, et de harcèlement sexuel et moral » sur la victime.

Rapidement mis en garde à vue, les preuves les accablant ont conduits le Magenmagot à la placer en détention provisoire sécurisée, et ce jusqu'à leur procès. Dont le jugement vient d'être rendu, et qui statue leur culpabilité pour tous les chefs d'accusations indiqués, à l'exception de « l'usage du sortilège Doloris sur un être humain », qui n'a pu être vérifié, le sortilège ne laissant pas de traces physiques.

Andromeda Goshhawk, Juge chargée de l'affaire, a ajouté : _« Nous avons entendu d'autres élèves, souhaitant rester anonymes, qui avaient subis de tels actes par ces deux même jeunes hommes : nous avons donc décidé, malgré la fermeture imminente du dossier, de maintenir ouvert le Conduit de Cheminette Vert, pour maintenir un lien avec les jeunes victimes. »_

A la fin de ce très court procès, Mr. Goyle, majeur, a été condamné à à 10 ans de rétention à Azkaban, pour viol, torture et harcèlement; Mr. Lestrange, mineur, à 6 ans de rétention à Azkaban pour complicité et torture.

Mais, à présent, se pose la question de la responsabilité du Collège : la famille de la victime a décidé de continuer son combat, et de poursuivre à son tour Poudlard.

* * *

**_Publicité :_ LES DRAGÉES SURPRISES DE BERTIE CROCHUE, les garantes d'une joie magique !**

Contactez nous par hibou pour recevoir notre catalogue d'offres spécial Noël.


End file.
